


Be Mine - 19 Days FanFic

by The_Angel_Saga



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 33,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Angel_Saga/pseuds/The_Angel_Saga
Summary: He Tian and Mo Guan Shan have come to realise they mean more to each other than they originally thought. Their relationship slowly starts improving bit by bit, but what happens when someone comes after Mo Guan Shan? Will He Tian be able to protect him? Or will he lose his favourite Redhead forever?Warning: There is violence and 18+ rating scenes in this.
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [19 Days](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/768186) by Old Xian. 



> I don't own any of the characters, except my OCs, the characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> I own the story plot.
> 
> I have this written over on Wattpad, as well as 19 Days One Shots so feel free to check me out over there. My name and the story title are the same.

"You mean that Mo Guan Shan kid tried to fight my boy?" A low voice came from a large chair sitting in the middle of the room, his back facing Jun Katsu*.

"Yes, sir," Jun Katsu nodded stiffly. "But he didn't get to touch your son; Jian Yi's friend Zhan Zheng Xi stepped in, from what I've been told."

"When did this happen?"

"About a month ago now, sir."

"Why am I only just hearing this now?!" His voice grew with annoyance.

Jun Katsu flinched slightly, then bowed. "My apologies, sir." Shit, hope I'm not in trouble.

"Kill him."

Jun Katsu lifted his head and hesitated. "Sir?"

"Don't 'sir' me, boy. Do as I say." Mr. Jian snapped.

Jun Katsu bowed again. "Yes sir. But, if I may," He felt a smirk trying to work it's way across his face. I've been waiting to bring this up for a while now.

"What is it?" The man turned his head slightly.

"You know He Tian refused to work for you."

The man grunted in response, not wanting to hear about the time He Tian had embarrassed him. "What about it?" He grumbled.

"Well it seems he and Mo Guan Shan have gotten pretty close. If I may suggest, don't kill the boy - take him. It'll punish him for going after your son and punish He Tian at the same time. Two birds with one stone." His heart rate picked up as excitement crawled through him. I shouldn't seem too excited, otherwise he won't agree to my terms.

The man didn't make a sound as he thought the suggestion over.

Mr. Jian turned his head slightly. "What do you expect me to do with the boy, then?" He asked after a minute.

Bulls-eye. By this point, Jun Katsu was grinning darkly, excitement coursing through his veins. "Give him to me. Just don't tell He Cheng; he'll tell his little brother, He Tian." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jun means obedient, Katsu means victory.


	2. A Brief Meeting

"What the chicken dick do you think you're doing?!" The redhead shouted at the boy standing behind him, his heart pounding in his chest.

The dark haired boy had his hands pinned to the flustered boy's hips. "Your vocabulary is quite limited, isn't it?" The boy said, a smirk stretched across his face.

"Get the fuck away from me before I burn you on this stove!" Mo Guan Shan warned, his face matching his hair. Is this asshole drunk?! I haven't seen any alcohol here since last week.

"What? I'm only after a bit of warmth; it's cold on the sofa. You're stealing all the heat." He stepped closer and pressed himself against the redhead, feigning innocence.

"He Tian, I swear to God if you don't let go I'll cook you and feed you to the fucking neighbours. Wanna die?" The boy warned, his voice loud.

He Tian let go of the flustered redhead, laughing, and moved to his left. He leaned on the counter so he could watch the boy. The permanent frown and redness that sat on his face amused the black haired boy. I've never seen someone go so red in all my life.

"Tell me, Redhead," He Tian started.

"Tell you what?" Mo Guan Shan muttered, not taking his scowl away from the beef stew he was cooking. His annoyance was growing. Leave me alone, asshole.

"About your family's restaurant."

If possible, the redhead's scowl deepened. "I already told you it's none of your business."

"I've told She Li before and I'll tell you now, Mo Guan Shan, your business is my business."

The redhead turned his head and glared at the amused boy. "Fuck yourself, bastard."

He Tian stood up straight and grinned, his eyes darkening slightly. A challenge. How fun. "Okay then."

Guan Shan's eyes widened in horror as He Tian grabbed the waistband of his jogging bottoms and started to pull them down slowly. Guan Shan's face burned hotter and he backed away from the other.

Wha- What is he doing?! "What the fuck are you doing?!" He shouted, terror and embarrassment making his heart pound in his chest.

He Tian's grin widened. "You told me to fuck myself, so that's what I'm doing."

"I meant metaphorically, you pervert!" Guan Shan felt like he was going to pass out from embarrassment. The redhead's body moved on it's own, and he reached out, grabbing He Tian's wrists to stop his hands from pulling his trousers down any further. "What's wrong with you?!" Guan Shan had a troubled look on his face.

He Tian shrugged, amused at the other boy's reaction. "I got bored of waiting. You're a good source of entertainment." I like seeing you react to my childishness.

"You're a fucking sadist. I'm going home." Guan Shan let the boy's wrists go and walked around him to grab his school bag and leave.

Before he could pass the boy fully, Mo Guan Shan felt He Tian's hand grip his elbow, stopping him from moving any further.

"You haven't finished cooking, Little Mo. Plus you still need to tidy." He Tian's voice was low, a warning hidden subtly in the words. You're staying for as long as I can keep you.

"I ain't doing shit for you anymore." The redhead's voice had lost it's courage and the words came out timid.

"If you don't do it, I'll stop paying you and I'll force you to do it for free." He Tian turned his head to face the other boy, a smug smile sat on his face. Don't make me force you.

Guan Shan would have thought the boy was joking if He Tian's eyes hadn't been so serious. So deadly. The redhead pulled a troubled face, feeling fear for the first time in over a week. Turning in defeat, Guan Shan went back to the beef stew and stirred it.

"That's a good boy, Don't Close Mountain. Keep up the good work." Guan Shan flinched as He Tian patted him on the back and retreated to the sofa. "Call me when it's ready."

\-------

"I'm going now." Mo Guan Shan said as he put his shoes on at the door. Fucking finally.

"Sure thing, Redhead. See you at school." He Tian called from the sofa.

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled and closed the door behind him.

Leaving the apartment block, Guan Shan couldn't help the scowl that sat on his face. He Tian had acted more playful today, much to the redhead's annoyance. I'm not sure which He Tian is worse - the playful one or the terrifying one. He shivered.

The terrifying one.

Definitely the terrifying one.

"Why the long face?" A deep voice called out.

Guan Shan stopped walking, his hands in his pockets, and turned his head towards the voice. A tall and muscular man stood with his arms crossed over his wide chest, leaning against a black car. He had short, blonde spiky hair and dark eyes. He wore a tight black top that stretched across his chest, and black trousers that hung off his hips. What caught Guan Shan's eye was the black dragon tattoo that stretched across the man's right bicep. He stood smirking at the redhead, who was looking at the man suspiciously.

"The fuck are you?" Guan Shan asked bluntly.

"Someone you'll become familiar with in the future." Fear me...

To the redhead, the man looked familiar. He stared at the man, trying to figure out where he recognised him from. Who is he...?

"Like what you see?" The stranger's smirk widened into a grin as he raised his eyebrows.

Guan Shan blushed for what felt like the 100th time today. His scowl deepened. "Fuck you."

Jun Katsu chuckled.

"What'cha want?" The redhead asked.

The light haired man adjusted his position on the car as he looked Guan Shan up and down. "Just making my presence known." Fear me, boy... His grin got darker.

Guan Shan was confused. "Huh? Why?"

"Because I want to." The stranger moved off the car and opened the driver's side door. Before stepping in, he turned his head to look back at the redhead. "Oh, by the way, don't tell He Tian we met." He winked before getting in the car and driving off.

He Tian? What the... Guan Shan stood there for a minute trying to figure out what the hell just happened. "...The fuck was that?"


	3. Who Was He?

It wasn't until Mo Guan Shan reached for his door handle that he realised who the stranger was. He was stood next to the man he'd seen He Tian swearing at when the redhead was trying to find him. Why didn't I realise it before? Such an idiot...

He frowned. Why was he waiting outside He Tian's apartment building? Was he waiting for He Tian? But he talked to me... Was he waiting for me? But why? Argh. The redhead shook his head, annoyed. Too many questions.

"Fuck this shit." He mumbled, unlocking and opening the door.

The small apartment was silent and empty, meaning his mother was at work. Guan Shan sighed heavily, tired. He walked into his room and threw his bag on the floor by the door. Taking off his shirt, he threw it in the basket he had placed in the corner of the room. The redhead then dropped himself on the bed, laying on his stomach. He turned his head to the side, thinking.

Who was that man? What connection did he have with He Tian? What connection did he have with the redhead? He was obviously waiting for Guan Shan because he left after talking to him. 'Oh, by the way, don't tell He Tian we met.', those were his words, which meant he clearly knew He Tian, and the redhead had seen them together; but not as friends. No, there was something hostile in the way they looked at each other.

Guan Shan frowned again. If he kept frowning his face was going to stay like that permanently. But he couldn't help it; He Tian and the people surrounding him were fucking up his life and they were doing a brilliant job at it. If only I had never met He Tian... Something panged in Guan Shan's chest. Did he really mean that? Sort of. But He Tian wasn't all bad; he had his good moments too, like...

Like...

Hmm...

Well, the redhead was sure there was something. Oh! Like the time He Tian had beaten up She Li for him and- Wait, why am I trying to find the good shit about him? He's a demon. A dirty demon who makes me cook and clean for his lazy ass.

Suddenly, Guan Shan's phone vibrated in his pocket. It was a message from 'He'. Speak of the demon...

'Did you get home safe, Princess?'

"Screw you, bastard." The redhead murmured. Rolling on his back, he typed out a reply.

'Don't princess me. I'm home.'

'Just checking.'

Guan Shan thought for a minute. What's the harm in telling him what happened?

'I wanna ask you about something that happened on the way home.'

'What? Did you finally find your balls hidden in an alleyway?' Came his sarcastic response.

Guan Shan scowled at his phone. What an asshole.

'Shut your chicken dick mouth. When I was leaving yours, this guy was outside and spoke to me. Seemed to know who you were. Told me not to tell you.'

It took 1.5 seconds for the message to be 'read', and another 4 seconds for him to call Guan Shan's phone. The redhead took a second to answer, not expecting him to call.

"What?" Guan Shan said bluntly when he answered.

"What did he look like?" He Tian asked, rushed and serious.

It threw him off guard; he hadn't heard He Tian sound so serious before. He pulled himself up until he was leaning on his elbow.

"Wha- uh, he was tall, had muscles, blonde spikey hair, had a tattoo of a dragon on his right arm..." Guan Shan slowed to a stop, confused as to what this was about. His heart rate picked up slightly.

The silence on the other end of the line was deafening. The redhead waited for some sort of response but got nothing.

"He T-"

The clattering of He Tian's phone startled Guan Shan. He pulled the phone away from his ear to see that the call was still in progress, and put the phone back against his ear.

"You still there?" He called out.

Guan Shan heard a faint "Shit," then a few seconds later, a noise was made as He Tian put the phone against his ear again.

"What happened?" The redhead asked.

"Threw my phone." He Tian answered simply. "Look, if you see that man again, turn and walk the other way or come and find me. Don't approach him, don't speak to him, don't even look at him. He's a dangerous man, Mo Guan Shan."

The redhead swallowed hard. Shit, this is serious. His heart started beating faster, half through fear, half through something else he couldn't explain. He said my name. Again...

"Who is-"

"It doesn't matter who he is, just stay away from him," He Tian interrupted.

"Fine. But I'm not dropping this." Guan Shan huffed.

"I know you won't. You're a stubborn bastard. But do you understand what I'm saying? Don't even breathe the same air as this guy."

"Yeah. I do." Guan Shan breathed out. There was no point in arguing with him this time.

"Good." He paused. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"What're you cooking tomorrow?" He Tian's playfulness had returned, although his voice still sounded as though it had an edge to it.

The redhead couldn't help the small smile that sat on his face as he lay his head back against his pillow. He closed his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Beef stew."

"Idiot. I cooked that today."

"Well then, surprise me." He Tian said.

"Yeah, whatever."

Guan Shan heard He Tian chuckle. "Goodnight, Redhead."

"Night."

As He Tian hung up, Guan Shan sighed again. Yep. These bastards are doing a fucking amazing job of fucking my life up.

\-------

As soon as He Tian hung up, he threw his phone across the room again, further damaging it. It was probably broken now but He Tian didn't care. He was pissed. No, he was furious. It had to be Jun Katsu that had spoken to Redhead outside; He Tian knew it - the dragon tattoo gave him away. His brother's 'friend' was getting too close to He Tian's life for comfort. He'd had enough of Jun Katsu subtly trying to worm his way into his life, and when failing, trying to destroy it instead.

Walking over to where he threw his phone in the living room, he got on his hands and knees, his head near the floor, and let his eyes search for it. He caught a glimpse of the shiny black metal next to the foot of the sofa. He reached out and grabbed it. Standing, he looked at the fresh cracks on the screen. He Tian didn't even want to attempt to turn it on, but the whole reason for grabbing it was to make a call to his brother, He Cheng. He pressed the power button.

Nothing.

"Shit." He muttered, dropping it on the black coffee table next to him.

Well, I'm just gonna have to keep an eye on Redhead and wait. He Tian grinned. He knew it would annoy the shit out of Guan Shan, but that would be amusing. His grin turned devilishly wide.

Guess I'm gonna have to stalk the bastard.


	4. A Phone Call

Pulling out his phone, Jun Katsu dialed a number, put the phone to his ear and waited. He crossed one leg over the other as he sat in the black, leather chair. On the seventh ring, the person on the other end answered.

"Jun Katsu." A male voice spoke.

"Zhong Xiu*." Jun Katsu replied.

"It's been a while, Jun Katsu. What can I do for you?" Jun Katsu heard Zhong Xiu's smug smile as he spoke.

"I need a favour."

"A favour? Hm. I shouldn't be surprised as you come to me for nothing else." Zhong Xiu chuckled. "What do I get in return?"

"A chance to play with my new toy." Jun Katsu grinned darkly, getting excited thinking of the ginger's terrified face.

"You have a new toy?" The other male asked.

"Not yet. That's why I need your help. I've come to you because I know you have a weakness for redheads."

Jun Katsu heard the other boy hum low in his throat. "You sure do know me well, Jun Katsu."

"Do we have a deal?"

Zhong Xiu sighed thoughtfully on the other end of the phone. "Why not. What do you need from me?"

"I need you and the others to follow him without letting He Cheng find out. Learn his schedual." Jun Katsu spoke lowly.

"'Him?' It's a male?" Zhong Xiu laughed loudly on the other end of the phone. "You sure have lowered your expectations, haven't you?"

Jun Katsu closed his eyes and smirked. "What can I say? He's cute with an attitude. You'll see what I mean when you meet him. Plus, you aren't exactly complaining, are you?"

"Okay, Jun Katsu. But one question; why not do it yourself? And why keep it from He Cheng?"

"The ginger's close to He Tian, so I can't go near him without both He Cheng and He Tian getting suspicious. Plus He Tian isn't familiar with you so you can follow the ginger without anyone getting their guard up."

"What makes you think they'll get suspicious?" The other asked.

"Gut instinct," Jun Katsu replied. "I'll send you his picture and information; his name's Mo Guan Shan." Jun Katsu hung up and tapped the phone against his chin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zhong means honest, loyal, Xiu means fine, beautiful.


	5. Motherly Love

Mo Guan Shan stepped out of his room rubbing the back of his neck. Damn, it's sore. Must've slept on it funny. He dragged himself into the small kitchen area where his mum stood at the stove, cooking wheat noodles. She turned her head and smiled softly at her son.

"Morning, sweetheart."

"Morning, ma."

"Hungry?" She asked, turning back to the noodles.

"Yeah." He moved to the cupboard and pulled out two bowls, placing them beside his mother.

"Thank you." She smiled at him again.

Guan Shan curled his lips slightly then moved into the tiny room they used as both a seating and dining area. He sat on a black chair behind the small black table he and his mother used during the rare times they had meals together. After a few minutes, Guan Shan's mother joined him, sitting opposite him. She placed the bowl in front of him and passed him his chopsticks. The redhead picked up his bowl and watched his mother, waiting for her to eat first; a sign of respect towards the woman who had raised him with good table manners.*

After they had finished, Guan Shan picked up the bowls and took them to the sink, washing them up. His mother stood behind him, watching with loving eyes.

"You're a good boy, Guan Shan." She spoke softly.

Guan Shan turned his head and glanced at her out the corner of his eye. "I wouldn't be so sure." He muttered before turning back.

"You are. You may not be a role model student but you could be a lot worse." She took a step towards him, crossing her arms.

Guan Shan didn't say anything. Didn't know what to say. The hell do you say to something like that? Turning to face her, he grabbed a towel and dried his hands, avoiding his mother's gaze.

"Guan Shan." She called. He grunted in response, still not knowing what to say. "I... I know that you don't have the nicest friends. I know that some boys tried to drag you into trouble."

Guan Shan looked up at her, shocked. "How the hell do you know that?" What bastard has been spouting my business to my mother?!

"The school called me to tell me what happened with that girl," She raised a hand to cut Guan Shan off before he lost his temper. She knew her son's temper like the back of her hand - the way his face flushed red, the way a vein popped out on his neck, how his breathing sped up. "and I know you had nothing to do with it. I only found out about that boy She Li's involvement because of his fight with your other friend He Tian. Now I know I'm not the smartest person in the world, but when it comes to you, Guan Shan, you can't hide anything from me."

She didn't sound angry. No, not angry; but disappointed. Very disappointed. Guan Shan sighed, throwing the towel on the side, and slumped against the countertop, looking at the floor.

"How long have you known?" He mumbled.

"Since the day it happened. I didn't say anything because I was waiting for you to tell me." She frowned. "But you didn't tell me."

He looked her in the eye and held his arms out wildly. "I was trying to protect you from my friends. From me. I'm not the perfect son you seem to think I am, ma."

This time, his mother smiled sadly at him. "I know, but you're still my baby boy." Her eyes watered.

Guan Shan's heart raced at the thought of his mother crying. The last time he saw her cry was when... Dad went to prison. Guan Shan pushed himself up and over to his mother. Wrapping his arms around her, he put his chin on top of her head.

"Don't cry, ma. I'm sorry." He whispered.

She sniffed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You're a good boy, Guan Shan. You've been a better person since He Tian came into your life." She whispered; feeling him stiffen, she continued. "You may or may not see it, but he's impacted your life for the better, Guan Shan."

Guan Shan squeezed her tighter and looked out the kitchen window, wondering what other shit the day would bring. He took a deep breath in and whispered back to her.

"Yeah." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually, the younger people in the family will let the eldest person in the family eat first as a sign of respect.
> 
> If I got this wrong I apologise.


	6. Better Because Of Him

Closing the door behind him, Mo Guan Shan walked down the street, his mind heavy. His mother's words circled around his head.

'You're a good boy, Guan Shan.'

'You may not be a role model student but you could be a lot worse.'

'When it comes to you, Guan Shan, you can't hide anything from me.'

Then there was He Tian. Guan Shan tensed up at the thought of the demon.

'You've been a better person since He Tian came into your life.'

Guan Shan scoffed at his mother's words. Better person. Ha. That's hilarious. Turning a corner, the redhead shouted in surprise; his heart pounded in his chest as the black haired demon stood before him.

"Did I frighten you?" He Tian smirked.

He leaned against a wall with his arms crossed over his broad chest. His eyes scanned the redhead quickly, still smirking.

"What the chicken dick are you doing?!" Guan Shan shouted.

"Well I saw you coming this way so I thought I'd wait for you." He Tian moved off the wall and slung his arm around Guan Shan's shoulders, walking again. "What was you smirking about anyway?"

"I wasn't. You were imagining things." Guan Shan muttered.

"Hmm. I don't think so. I'm guessing you were thinking about that picture I sent you." He squeezed Guan Shan's shoulders, pulling him closer to the black haired boy. He grinned devilishly. "How naughty."

Guan Shan froze; a blush rose up his chest, covering his neck and turning his face a dark shade of red. He remembered the picture - Guan Shan had to get a new phone to erase the image of He Tian's junk and to replace the cracks in the phone he'd made when he threw it at the opposite wall. The redhead moved himself to face He Tian and pushed him away with all his might. "Get away from me! Chicken dick pervert!"

He Tian let go and laughed. Suddenly he stopped short. He glanced around the near-empty street. Guan Shan, forgetting his embarassment, watched He Tian then looked around himself; he saw nothing - no one acting suspicious. He started to feel a little nervous. Guan Shan's mind travelled back to the previous night - the man with the tattoo.

"What is it?" He asked quietly.

He Tian looked around a second longer then turned a cold eye on Guan Shan. Startled, Guan Shan's eyes widened slightly. That look... How cold. Suddenly, as quick as it was there, it was gone. A smile erupted on He Tian's face and he wrapped his arm around Guan Shan's shoulders again, and pulled him along.

"Come on, Redhead. Let's get to school. By the way, give me your phone. I've got a new number to give you."

'You may or may not see it, but he's impacted your life for the better, Guan Shan.'

His mother's words resonated around his head. Yeah fucking right.


	7. I Need Help

The first half of school passed by in a blur. During class, Mo Guan Shan's mind was focused elsewhere. The look he had... He Tian had scared me more in that second that he ever had before. What was going on? Ever since that man had appeared the previous night, things had seemed to change; but not by much. No, only subtle changes had occurred around Guan Shan. But a storm was brewing inside the boy's mind - at the moment it was the calm before the storm.

\-------

Something was off; He Tian could feel it in his bones. Ever since Redhead had bumped into Jun Katsu the previous night, there was a different energy in the air. He Tian took a drag of his cigarette as he glanced around the now full courtyard. He was oblivious to all noises around him and he was thankful for the headphones he had remembered to buy along with his new phone.

He Tian's eyes landed on a group of boys opposite him; within the small circle stood a white haired male who was speaking to the group. She Li. All of their attentions' was focused somewhere else. He Tian followed their gazes' to find them staring at Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi, who were currently attached to each other. Jian Yi had his arms wrapped around a very embarrassed and angry Zhan Zheng Xi.

He Tian's eyes narrowed. What was going on? Are the bastards in my life going after the few real friends I actually have? Like fuck they are.

He Tian stubbed his cigarette out on the wall behind him and took his headphones out. He then proceeded to make his way over to his two blonde companions.

"Xi Xi, that hurt." Jian Yi pouted, holding his reddened cheek.

Before Zhan Zheng Xi could utter a word, He Tian swung his arm around Jian Yi's shoulders. "Shouldn't embarrass the boy in public then." He Tian gave his signature smile that made all the girls swoon.

"Exactly." Zhan Zheng Xi nodded.

After a few minutes of joking and laughing, He Tian spoke, his smile slowly fading. "Will you help me with something?"

Both Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi looked at him in surprise.

"You're asking for help?" Zhan Zheng Xi asked.

"Yes, and it's a once in a life time thing so savour it now whilst you can."

Jian Yi sniffed, his eyes watering. "I'll treasure it forever."

He Tian grinned devilishly and pulled Jian Yi into a headlock, ruffling his hair.

"Ah! Stop it bastard!" Jian Yi shouted.

"Don't have such soft hair then!" He Tian laughed.

Zhan Zheng Xi drew his eyebrows in, slightly annoyed. "What do you need help with, He Tian?"

He Tian stopped and looked up at Zhan Zheng Xi. He let Jian Yi go, who went and stood behind Zhan Zheng Xi with a pout on his lips. He Tian breathed in deeply through his nose and let it out through his mouth. For a second, Zhan Zheng Xi thought he saw a moment of weakness in his eyes.

"I've got a problem, and it's going to affect Redhead in the worst way possible."


	8. Mission: Stalk Carrothead

During the lunch period, Zhan Zheng Xi, Jian Yi and He Tian found themselves in the corner of the school canteen, out of the eyes of the other students. From word-of-mouth, they had discovered Redhead's location.

"So? Where is he?" Jian Yi asked, looking around.

"There." Zhan Zheng Xi pointed to a large window at the back of the room.

The redhead was lent up against a window by himself eating a sandwich. He Tian breathed out a laugh. You can never seem to remove the frown from your face can you, Don't Close Mountain?

"Why are we watching him in school if the problem is out?" Jian Yi asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Who knows who Jun Katsu has wrapped around his finger here, especially if I'm here." He Tian told him.

Zhan Zheng Xi looked at He Tian. "You know, you never did explain who this Jun Katsu is."

He Tian kept his eyes on the redhead as he muttered, "He's just an old aquataince."

"Okay! Mission: 'Stalk Carrothead' is ago!" Jian Yi pulled a serious face and proceeded to march forward.

"Hang on!" He Tian grabbed the back of his collar, stopping Jian Yi in his tracks. "We need to wait for him to leave so we can make sure he isn't disturbed whilst going to class."

He Tian looked around. I also need to make sure She Li doesn't bother you two, either.

\-------

She Li pulled his lip up in a snarl as he watched He Tian wrap his arm around Jian Yi's shoulders. Damn fool is ruining my plans before they've even begun.

After a few more minutes of talking and playing, He Tian guided Zhan Zheng Xi and Jian Yi towards the school building. She Li narrowed his cold, yellow eyes as he watched them disappear from sight.

"He Tian isn't something you covered in your plan, She Li. He's friends with them. What are we gonna do about him?" One of the school idiots turned to him.

She Li regained his cool facade. "For now, nothing. We watch and wait."

"Why even bother with He Tian anyway?" Another asked.

She Li looked at him. What a fool. Doesn't even know who he's dealing with. The boy visibly cowered under She Li's cold gaze.

"There's one thing you should never do when it comes to He Tian," She Li's eyes turned back to the building He Tian had disappeared into. "And that, my friends, is underestimate him."

She Li stepped forward and walked towards the building.

"Where are you going?" The first idiot asked, following their white-haired leader.

"The only barrier in front of our goals is He Tian. When it comes to He Tian, everyone knows how he's been clinging to our dear Mo Guan Shan. To deal with He Tian, we must use our boy to do it."

"But, Mo Guan Shan isn't our objective." Someone else asked.

"He is now." She Li turned his head back to look at the boys following him. "I never said we'd hurt the boy. No, only use him to our advantage. You see, once He Tian's out of the way, we can have Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi to ourselves." His lip curled up maliciously before looking at the building.

"Are you really still upset about getting suspended? Wasn't it because you had a fight with He Tian? And wasn't it over Mo Guan Shan?"

"They publicly embarrassed me. Of course I'm not going to drop it. And it was Jian Yi's fault for listening in to our conversation with Mo Guan Shan. They humiliated me. I'm going to fucking crush them all." Before reaching the building, She Li stopped and turned to his companions. "You see, Mo Guan Shan is He Tian's weakness, and I intend to exploit that in as many ways as I possibly can."


	9. My Sandwich

Jian Yi pouted, clasping his hands together. "Why can't I just go sit with him? He looks so lonely."

Zhan Zheng Xi sighed with a frown. "That's the point. We need the people around him to think he's open and that he has no one. That way Jun Katsu is more likely to approach him quicker."

He Tian looked at Zhan Zheng Xi in surprise. That was exactly what I was thinking. "You're smarter than you look."

Zhan Zheng Xi looked at him and frowned slightly. "Thanks? Though I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not."

He Tian's lip curled up in one corner."It's a compliment, I assure you."

Jian Yi pushed He Tian's face away. "Stop flirting with my Xi Xi!"

He Tian grabbed Jian Yi's wrist and, with a grin, ruffled his hair again. Jian Yi started shouting profanities, which in turn, drew stares from the closest students around them.

"Shush or we'll get caught." He Tian grinned wider.

"Let go of me, bastard!" Jian Yi shouted.

He Tian stopped with a laugh and let him go. His eyes glanced around the canteen when he suddenly frowned as he spotted She Li and his followers enter the canteen. They looked around before their eyes landed on the redhead.

Well, shit.

"Guys, we've got to lose Plan A." He Tian moved forward into the crowd. "Move to Plan B."

Zhan Zheng Xi and Jian Yi both looked at each other before following the raven haired male.

"Wait, what's Plan B?" Zhan Zheng Xi called out.

"Improvisation."

*

Mo Guan Shan was happy. He was finally happy. His sandwich had taken over his mind and he let it erase everything that had happened the past twenty-four hours.

Guan Shan was finally at peace.

It was nice.

Well, it was nice for the 4.6 seconds that it lasted.

Guan Shan almost choked on his sandwich as an arm threw itself around his shoulders. He looked to his right to see who the arm belonged to and saw He Tian with his usual charming smile.

"Hey, Mountain Boy! Where have you been? We were looking all over for you!" He Tian leaned on the window next to him.

Guan Shan looked forward to see Zhan Zheng Xi and Jian Yi standing next to him. "What the hell! I was eating in peace!" He shouted.

"Thought we would come and keep you company. And out of trouble." He Tian glanced past Guan Shan's head, a smug smile on his face and his arm still around Guan Shan's shoulders.

Guan Shan followed his look to see She Li standing to the left with a cold expression aimed at He Tian. Suddenly, the tension surrounded them like a thick fog, only affecting the boys within a ten foot radius - that included She Li's group, Zhan Zheng Xi and Jian Yi.

Guan Shan drew his eyebrows together, annoyed, and pushed He Tian's arm away. "What the hell? If you two wanna fight, go somewhere else and do it. Don't drag me and my sandwich into this." He turned his head down to his hands and focused on his sandwich again.

From his peripheral vision, Guan Shan could see She Li and his companions depart. He breathed a sigh of relief. Before Guan Shan could take a bite, a hand reached out and took the sandwich from him. He looked up to see Jian Yi opening the bread with a curious expression.

"What's in it? It looks tasty."

Guan Shan stood up, furious. "What in the dick hairs to do you think you're doing?! Give me back my sandwich!"

Before he could snatch it back, another hand reached out and grabbed it. He Tian took a bite as Guan Shan watched in horror and betrayal. He Tian looked up at the redhead and gave him his signature smile.

"It's tasty."

In defeat, Guan Shan sat back against the window and put his head in his hands.

"My sandwich." He sniffed.


	10. The Reasons For Revenge

Zhong Xiu sat in a black car outside of the school. Glancing at his watch he realised school would end within ten minutes. Zhong Xiu opened the glove box and slid out a picture that sat under a gun. In it was a picture of a frowning ginger haired boy from a distance, the boy having no knowledge of the photo being taken.

"Mo Guan Shan, huh?" Zhong Xiu muttered. The boy looked familiar, although Zhong Xiu wasn't sure where he knew him from.

Getting curious, he pulled out his phone and dialled a number. It wasn't long before the man on the other end answered.

"What is it, Zhong Xiu? Is everything okay?" Jun Katsu asked.

Smirking, Zhong Xiu replied, "Everything's fine. School hasn't finished yet."

"Then what's the problem?" Jun Katsu sounded annoyed.

"Nothing. I'm just curious; why him? He's a nobody. Why Mo Guan Shan?" Zhong Xiu was greeted with silence. He chuckled. "Come on now, you can tell me. After all, I am stalking the boy for you. Is it because he's so close to He Tian?"

"No." Jun Katsu answered a little too quickly. "Well, yes. It's part of the reason."

"Well, tell me dear friend; what's the rest of the reason?"

Jun Katsu sighed on the other end of the line. "Do you remember Mo Ming-hua*?"

Zhong Xiu's eyes widened slightly. "You mean the restaurant owner that got arrested for drug repossession?" He looked down at the picture of the boy. It couldn't be. So that's where I recognise him from.

"Yeah. Also the same man that after he lost the restaurant, he would go back there, get drunk and start fights with his wife and child present."

"Mo Guan Shan is his son?"

"The one and only."

"Well, Jun Katsu, you've peaked my interest more than ever. Why the boy? Why now?"

"His dad started a fight with me and broke my arm and leg a few nights before he went back to prison."

Zhong Xiu scoffed. "So you're going after his son? My friend, you've hit rock bottom."

Zhong Xiu could hear the smugness in Jun Katsu's voice. "Well, I wasn't going to but I caught a glimpse of him. I then spoke to the cocky bastard and I just couldn't help myself."

"Well, what do you say we get together and have a little fun with him tonight?" Zhong Xiu offered.

"I don't think you've ever suggested anything better." Jun Katsu's voice had dropped an octave.

Zhong Xiu grinned. "I'll call you tonight." He looked out the window as people filed out the door. "Schools finished. Let the stalking begin." He hung up.

Zhong Xiu looked at the photo again before looking at the entrance. Five minutes later, the same boy in the photo emerged from the doors with He Tian's arm around his shoulder.

"Mo Ming-hua's son, huh?"

\-------

As the school bell rang, Mo Guan Shan grabbed his bag and stood. As he was leaving, a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey."

Guan Shan turned around to find She Li standing two desks behind him. She Li had a cool facade going but Guan Shan could see right through it. He'd been able to see right through She Li ever since the bastard tricked him into taking the heat for that other boy.

Yes, Guan Shan could see through She Li, and She Li looked pissed off.

"Yo." Guan Shan replied. What does this fucker want?

Shi Li's lips lifted slightly as he moved closer. "Tell me, Mo Guan Shan, how's He Tian these days? He's not getting himself into any trouble, is he?"

Guan Shan narrowed his eyes, getting annoyed. "What's it to you?" He replied bluntly.

"What about your mum?" She Li smirked.

Guan Shan felt a sudden burst of anger. This prick is looking for a beating. He walked over to She Li until they stood inches apart. One of She Li's cronies put his hand on Guan Shan's chest but he didn't even register it; his focus was solely on She Li.

"Talk about my mother again and I'll end you."

"Do we have a problem, boys?" The teacher called from the front.

"No. None at all," She Li called, still staring at Guan Shan. He then lowered his voice. "We'll talk again later."

She Li and the rest of the guys walked past Guan Shan, some bashing into his shoulder, and out of the classroom. Guan Shan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, though that did nothing to expell his anger. He then turned and walked towards the exit. An arm around his shoulder made Guan Shan frown deeper. He didn't have to look to know who it was. Great, one asshole got away, now another one comes.

"What you cooking tonight, Redhead?" He Tian asked him.

"You asked me that last night." The redhead mumbled back.

"And I said surpise me, so let's go shopping."

Guan Shan looked at He Tian. "We don't need to go shopping. You have lots of food in your place already. Don't be greedy."

"I thought we could buy some desert for afterwards." He Tian smiled at him.

Guan Shan huffed. "Fine, whatever."

"We want ice cream, too!"

Guan Shan and He Tian looked over their shoulders to see Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi following them. Fantastic! Not these assholes too.

"Ice cream sounds great." Zhan Zheng Xi nodded.

"Great," He Tian smiled. "The more, the merrier." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ming-hua means brilliant, elite.


	11. The Train Journey

During the small trip to the shops, He Tian refused to move his arm from Mo Guan Shan's shoulder, much to Guan Shan's annoyance.

"He Tian, let go already! I need to go get a basket!"

"Okay, I'll come with you." He Tian smiled at him. Stop complaining, Redhead. I'm doing this to protect you.

All throughout the shop, He Tian's eyes roamed the isles watching for anyone acting odd, anyone he knew. No one jumped out at him but he wasn't letting his guard down. When they reached the check point, Guan Shan had finally managed to shake He Tian off him to speak to the lady that served them. He Tian, after subtly glancing around the shop one last time, finally turned his dark eyes to Guan Shan. Watching the boy, he felt something come over him.

Guan Shan wasn't frowning for the first time in ages. He looked... Young. So innocent. A warm foreign feeling started spreading across He Tian's chest, making his heart pound. Guan Shan looked back at He Tian and he knew in that moment that he would do whatever it took to protect his redhead.

Heat filled Guan Shan's cheeks through the intensity of He Tian's stare. Looking away, he mumbled, "You gonna pay the lady or what?" Why are you staring at me so intensly?

"Hurry up, He Tian! Redhead! I'm starving!" Jian Yi called from the shop exit where he and Zhan Zheng Xi stood waiting.

Zhan Zheng Xi grabbed Jian Yi by the arm and dragged him outside. "Stop being so loud."

After they paid, the four school boys left the building together and made their way towards the train station. On the train, it was packed with no where to sit, so they all crowded together.

As the train reached the next stop, more people crowded on. They pushed between the four boys, separating Jian Yi from the rest of them. Guan Shan was about to get pulled into the moving crowd but He Tian grabbed his arm and pulled him close. He wrapped his arm around the redhead's waist, causing him to become flustered.

"Eh?! What are you doing?!" He called quietly, trying to wriggle free, the shopping bags not letting him use his hands.

He Tian just held tighter and pulled him closer as he backed up into the train wall. "Be quiet and stop moving. There's no where to move to, anyway." Mischief flashed in the raven haired boys eyes, causing Guan Shan to flush with embarrassment.

Zhan Zheng Xi, watching the internal struggle of Mo Guan Shan, decided to leave the two alone and go and find Jian Yi. He Tian noticed Zhan Zheng Xi move away and decided to step it up a notch. Let's see how far I can push you before you cause a scene. He smirked.

Someone stepped backwards and knocked into Guan Shan, causing him to fall against He Tian's chest. He flushed a darker red before quickly readjusting himself. He Tian took the opportunity to swap their positions. He twisted round and placed the redhead's back against the train wall, his hands on either side of the redhead, trapping him in.

"Gah-! What are you doing?!" Guan Shan called out quietly again, trying not to bring any attention to them.

"I'm keeping you safe." He Tian stated, looking into the boy's amber eyes.

The fact was so simple, Guan Shan just stared at him with no words. Whether it was from the people on the train, to She Li, to the mystery man, He Tian would protect him from them all. Suddenly, the world seemed to drift away from the two of them as Guan Shan became lost in He Tian's eyes. D-Did his pupils just dilate?! They're pitch black! It scared Guan Shan, but it wasn't just terror that made his heart race. He Tian's face seemed to be moving closer to Guan Shan's. Their faces were inches apart, almost as if He Tian was going to-

Jian Yi's calling brought them out of their trance. "He Tian! Redhead! C'mon! This is our stop!"

He Tian blinked a few times then stepped away, his cheeks warm, grabbed Guan Shan's wrist and dragged him out of the train. Guan Shan's red face didn't stray from the ground as they made their way to He Tian's apartment. The tension that filled the air didn't seem to affect Jian Yi as he spoke about Zhan Zheng Xi's birthday that would be coming up in a few weeks time.

Zhan Zheng Xi kept glancing at He Tian and Mo Guan Shan, wondering what passed between the two on the train. He knew that look, recognised it, but wondered how it would all play out between the two in the end.


	12. Imagining Too Much

As Mountain Boy cleaned up the kitchen peacefully and Jian Yi had fallen asleep on He Tian's couch, He Tian had guided Zhan Zheng Xi back to where his bed sat. The boys moved towards the floor-to-ceiling windows and looked at the city below them. The sun was just setting, leaving pink, red and orange streaks across the sky. Zhan Zheng Xi was smart and sensible. If anyone is able to sort out the mess in my head, it's him.

"I don't know what to do." He Tian stated.

Zhan Zheng Xi looked at him for a few seconds before looking back out the window. "What do you think you should do?"

He Tian heaved a sigh. "I'm not sure. Should I ignore him? Leave him alone and give him the cold shoulder? Maybe then Jun Katsu will leave him alone."

"You can't leave him alone, otherwise Jun Katsu will know something is wrong. He'll realise that Redhead has told you they spoke and then he will retaliate against Redhead before we can do anything. You just need to act normal, like you know nothing."

A comfortable silence crept between the two as they each thought different things. Staring down at the tiny people below had comforted He Tian and had given him the right frame of mind to think things over plenty of times before. I need to relax and think straight.

"Plus," Zhan Zheng Xi spoke after a moment, looking at He Tian out the corner of his eye. "I'm not sure you're able to leave him alone, not after the train."

He Tian's eyes widened before he relaxed, one side of his mouth turning up. "Saw that, did you?"

"It's okay to worry about him, He Tian. Whether he returns your feelings or not, it's okay to worry."

He Tian sighed again, his heart dropping. Returns my feelings... "After he's finished, I'm gonna walk him home."

"Don't. You don't normally, so don't change your routine now. Again, it'll just make Jun Katsu suspicious. If it makes you feel better, Jian Yi and I will walk him home."

He Tian turned his head to Zhan Zheng Xi. "Thanks." I really appreciate it... Truly.

Zhan Zheng Xi looked back at the taller guy and nodded in response.

Walking back into the seating area, Zhan Zheng Xi sat next to Jian Yi to wake him whilst He Tian walked further into the kitchen. Redhead was drying a plate with his back to He Tian. Leaning against the counter, He Tian watched him. He began to notice things he hadn't really looked at in a while.

He noticed that he had recently got a haircut, that it was slightly shorter than usual on the sides. He looked at the light dusting of freckles that scattered across his cheeks and ran along his slender nose. The boy really was among the few attractive males in the school, but the permenant frown that marred the boy's face covered his attractivness like a mask.

He Tian noticed how the redhead's shoulders and arms were taut with muscles that moved around as the boy wiped the plate dry. He noticed, even under the yellow shirt, that the redhead's back was straight with milky white skin that was probably smooth to the touch.

Guan Shan turned to put the plate away in the china cabinet, lifting his arm to reach. At the same time, his yellow top lifted, exposing abs that He Tian hadn't noticed before. Has he been working out? Guan Shan moved back to the sink to pick up another plate. The boy hadn't even noticed He Tian standing there. His ignorance caused He Tian to smirk. I'll give him a scare in a second.

With his back to He Tian again, it allowed He Tian to continue looking him over. Eyes roaming further, he traced over the redhead's ass, thighs and legs, wondering what they looked like under the grey jogging bottoms. An image popped into He Tian's mind of Redhead underneath him, naked with flushed, embarrassed cheeks as He Tian introduced him to a world of pleasure.

"What are you staring at?"

The redhead's blunt question brought He Tian out of his dirty imagination with a start. With wide eyes, he turned his head away causing Guan Shan to frown with confusion at him before continuing with his duty. He Tian stared at the floor, more than a little embarrassed. I got caught staring whilst thinking about having sex with him! What the fuck is wrong with me?! He Tian felt heat rush to his groin and his dick throb in his pants as he looked down. He groaned inwardly.

Great. Now I'm fucking turned on. He turned his head to glance at Zhan Zheng Xi and Jian Yi.

If only they weren't here...


	13. Don't Let Anyone Touch You

"Thanks for the food!" Jian Yi threw over his shoulder to He Tian as they all walked towards the door.

"Hey! I'm the one who cooked!" Mo Guan Shan shouted at him.

"No problem." He Tian grinned whilst his hand subtly hid his groin.

Whilst the three teen boys were putting on their shoes, He Tian didn't take his eyes off Guan Shan. The redhead could feel his eyes boring into the back of his head. This fucker is always staring. It's unnerving. As the boys walked out the door, Guan Shan felt a hand grip his shoulder. Startled, he blinked as he was dragged back into the apartment. Noticing the movement, Zhan Zheng Xi and Jian Yi looked back.

"He'll meet you down stairs in a minute." He Tian stated.

Zhan Zheng Xi just nodded as Jian Yi looked on clueless. As they turned back around to walk to the elevator, He Tian shut the door. Guan Shan just stared at him, not knowing what was going on. Suddenly, He Tian pushed him against the wall, pressing himself against the shocked redhead. As He Tian laid his head on the wall next to Guan Shan's, his shock turned to anger.

"What the- You fucker. Get off me! What are you-" He stopped short when he felt something hard pressing against his stomach. His face flamed and his heart raced with panic. "H-He Tian, you pervert! What the fuck?! Get off me!" He started pushing He Tian's chest when He Tian grabbed his wrists and placed them on either side of his head.

He Tian breathed out heavily before moving his head back to look at Guan Shan's flustered face. He gave Guan Shan a dark look, almost frightening the other boy. "I don't like the thought of him looking at or talking to you."

What the fuck? Who is he talking about? "Who the fuck... Wait, you mean that dude last night?! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Get off me."

He Tian gave him a pained smile. "It hurts."

The boys looked down at the same time. Guan Shan pulled his lip back in disgust. "Fuck! Well do something about it when I'm not here then!" He turned his head away in embarrassment.

He Tian chuckled softly before sighing. "I'm serious about what I said. I don't like him looking at you. I don't like anyone looking at you other than me." He Tian's voice dropped as he gave Guan Shan a serious look. Guan Shan's heart rate picked up again from the sudden confession. He Tian moved his head closer until his nose was inches away from Guan Shan's cheek. "Don't let anyone touch you."

Gaining confidence, Guan Shan turned his head to He Tian, a frown staining his face. "Fuck you. Don't tell me what to do." His eyes widened when he realised how close they were and he looked away again. Closing his eyes with a frown, he spoke. "You're saying this to me but I still don't know who that guy is from last night. You won't tell me but you say he's dangerous. Don't you think I ought to know?"

He Tian said nothing as he stared at Guan Shan. Opening his eyes and glancing at He Tian, Guan Shan glared, "You fucking tease me, order me around, hit me, make me do stupid shit for you, and you won't even answer a simple question? Don't I have a right to know?"

He Tian looked at the ground and released Guan Shan's wrists. He stepped away, causing Guan Shan to feel cold suddenly. The silence between them grew before He Tian spoke up. "You're right. You have every right to know. But I'm not willing to bring the dangers of my world into your own. You deserve better." He Tian opened the door, still not looking Guan Shan in the eyes. "You should go home. Auntie is probably waiting for you."

Guan Shan rubbed his arm, uncomfortable at He Tian's sudden mood change. He stepped in the doorway before stopping. Turning his head to the side, the redhead spoke. "Look, about what you said, nobody wants to look at me anyway. I'm the school asshole and ever since the incident with She Li, nobody wants to come near me. So when it comes to the friends department, you're the closest thing I have."

He Tian looked at him. Friend? This is a step closer. He Tian's hope rose a few inches as he squeezed the door.

Guan Shan rubbed the back of his neck. "Lock your door when I leave. There are bad people in this world and I know what a stupid fucker you are for leaving it unlocked." With that, he left for the elevator.

Never before had Guan Shan been able to keep his cool, so how he didn't explode whilst waiting for the elevator forever amazed him. He knew He Tian still watched him but he remained still, not wanting to give the black haired boy another reason to drag him back into the apartment. The elevator dinged and Guan Shan stepped in. Turning around, he didn't take his eyes off the floor, knowing He Tian was still watching him, until the elevator door shut.

"FUCK!!!" Guan Shan screamed as he punched the wall. He breathed heavily as he put his head in his hands. What the fuck is wrong with him?! Why would he do that to me?! I hate him! I hate him so much! Tears filled his eyes as many emotions flew around his head. Rage, embarrassment, sorrow, lust...

Lust...?

Guan Shan's eyes were wide as the emotion rushed throughout his body. I lust He Tian? I... Want him? Guan Shan's face grew hot. "Gah! Fuck no! What am I thinking?!"

The elevator dinged and the redhead stepped out. Going outside, he lifted his head to the night sky and closed his eyes. He breathed in deep to calm his troubled heart. A hand on his shoulder made him let out a startled scream. His head flew around and he met the eyes of Zhan Zheng Xi.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

Guan Shan looked away with a frown. "Yeah, fine. I'm going home." He turned around and started walking away.

"Wait. We'll come with you." Zhan Zheng Xi called out.

Guan Shan turned his head, an annoyed look on his face. "Why?" Don't you two live in the opposite direction?

Jian Yi put his hand on Zhan Zheng Xi's shoulder and smiled at Guan Shan. "There's a guy that lives near you and Xi Xi promised to lend him a manga so we're going there before we go home."

Zhan Zheng Xi looked at Jian Yi for a second before turning back to the redhead and nodding.

Guan Shan gave them both a suspicious glance each before turning around, "Whatever. Just don't slow me down." He said as he walked away.


	14. Meeting His New Toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. There are scenes of violence that might make some people uncomfortable.

Reaching his door, Mo Guan Shan grunted a farewell to Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi as they parted ways. He was too tired to be bothered with words. He unlocked his door and listened for any movement. Nothing, which meant his mother was still at work. That woman works too hard. He shook his head at the thought as he took his shoes off.

Guan Shan dropped his bag at the island in the kitchen as he reached for a glass and filled it with water. Draining the cup, he walked to his bedroom and noticed his light was on under the doorframe. He frowned. Did Ma leave the light on after tidying? It was daytime when I left so there was no need for me to even use the light...

Guan Shan opened his door and walked into the room. Next to his bed, a tall man stood there looking through one of his horoscope magazines leaning against his chest of drawers. Guan Shan was frozen in fear when he saw a black dragon tattoo wrapped around the man's bicep, realising it was the blonde man from the previous night. His fear turned to anger.

"What the fu-" Before he could finish, his door slammed shut behind him.

Guan Shan whipped his head around before it was dragged roughly to look forward again. A hand covered his mouth and a muscular arm reached around his waist, trapping both his arms within the strong grasp as he was pressed against a solid chest. Terror gripped Guan Shan and he could do nothing but stare at the man before him.

The blonde man didn't look up from the magazine as Guan Shan blinked, trying to get rid of the tears that threatened to spill over. He'd been in many fights before, been beaten black and blue. He'd been surrounded by violence his whole life, so why was he so terrified now?

It's probably something to do with the fact that I've only ever fought kids my age. But these men... They were dangerous. Not only did he know that because He Tian had told him but he could see it in the ease the man's aura expelled. They'd done this before, he could tell that much.

The man standing before them turned dark eyes up towards Guan Shan. The redhead felt a shiver run down his spine; the look was a predatory one. Guan Shan shifted and the man behind him tightened his grip. It was then that Guan Shan knew he wasn't escaping this situation. He wasn't going to fight his way out of this one. He couldn't.

The blonde man threw the magazine on the chest of drawers and it landed with a slap, causing Guan Shan to flinch. Slowly, he walked towards the redhead. Guan Shan tried to back up but the unknown man held him still. He came and stood inches from Guan Shan's shaking form and stared at him. Suddenly, he bowed, low and with mock politeness.

"My appologies, Mo Guan Shan. We should have knocked before we came in, but it seemed no one was home. Your dear mother is at work and you were with our precious He Tian."

Guan Shan tensed up at the mention of his mother and blanched when He Tian was brought up. He knew that there was a connection between this man and He Tian but he wasn't sure to what extent. Precious? He didn't want to know.

The blonde man reached forward and Guan Shan flinched when he put his hand inside the redhead's jogging bottom's pocket. He pulled out Guan Shan's phone and lifted it up. "No password?" He shook his head, "That's not a smart move, Red. Someone might take your phone. What an invasion of privacy that would be." The corner of his mouth lifted.

The hand over his mouth stopped him making a scared retort that probably would have ended with him injured or worse. There seemed to be no hosility in either of the men, they were just being forceful enough to keep him under control. Guan Shan was confused when the man before him lifted his phone to aim it at Guan Shan and keep it there, until the flash came on beside his camera and stayed there. It was then that Guan Shan realised that the man was filming him.

"Tell me, Zhong Xiu, what do you think of my little play toy?"

The man standing behind Guan Shan brought his head down and pressed his lips and nose against Guan Shan's temple. The redhead's eyes widened with fear as the man breathed in deeply. "He's pretty good so far. Not feisty enough though."

The blonde man chuckled. "Give him a chance. He's scared at the moment."

Zhong Xiu looked up, still not moving his head from Guan Shan's temple, at his companion. "I thought you wanted to wait, Jun Katsu? You said you didn't want to make He Tian or He Cheng suspicious."

Jun Katsu, still training the phone on Guan Shan, shrugged a shoulder. "I got tired of waiting. Plus you said He Tian was acting paranoid, constantly looking around. He probably knew; Red here probably told him that we spoke," He smirked. "You wanted to come too as you're the one who suggested we come tonight."

Guan Shan felt Zhong Xiu smile against his temple then moved his head back. "His picture was just too tempting. That and the fact he's Mo Ming-hua's son."

Guan Shan's heart was about to burst through his chest at the mention of his father. Adrenaline kicked in and Guan Shan quickly pulled his head foward, startling the two men in the room, and slammed it backwards. The back of his head smashed against Zhong Xiu's nose and Guan Shan heard a crunch.

"Argh! Shit!" Swearing, Zhong Xiu's grip loosened on Guan Shan and he took the opportunity to break free. He ran to his bedroom door and swung it open. Guan Shan's hope rose as the front door came into view.

That hope crashed and burned into the ground when a pair of arms tackled him to the ground, inches from his door. Both parties slammed against the front door and the larger man quickly climbed on top of Guan Shan. The redhead glimpsed white hair and a bloodied nose before a fist blurred his vision. The punches came swift and with force. It was only when Guan Shan saw white dots swimming in his vision and his arms and legs go limp did the other man stop.

Guan Shan felt blood drip from his nose and a cut on his cheekbone as a hand held a vice-like grip around his throat. "You broke my nose, you little shit." Zhong Xiu's voice was full of amusement and something else Guan Shan couldn't place. "Now I'm turned on."

Guan Shan closed his eyes, one bruising and swelling in the corner, as he heard a chuckled from his bedroom doorway. "Told you he was a good one, didn't I?" The voices surrounding Guan Shan faded away as he lost consciousness.


	15. Threats And Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. There are scenes of violence that might make some people uncomfortable.

When he came to, Guan Shan was back in his bedroom on his bed. Remembering what had happened, Guan Shan gasped as he tried to sit up. The gasp was masked by duct tape that ran from cheek to cheek covering his mouth. The redhead's attempts to sit up were deterred by his arms behind his back, his wrists bound together with duct tape.

"Well, well. Look who's awake." Guan Shan turned his terrified eyes to see Jun Katsu and Zhong Xiu standing by his bed facing each other. "Took you long enough. I'm not a patient man, Mo Guan Shan, and you kept me waiting an hour. I'd punish you but you've just taken a beating and my, my," Jun Katsu chuckled and leaned down to get a closer look. "you look terrible."

Guan Shan's took a glimpse at Zhong Xiu who stared at him with cold eyes. He had a cut across his red nose that was starting to turn purple. Jun Katsu took Guan Shan's phone out of his pocket and pulled up the flash again. Guan Shan closed his eyes and turned his body away from them, facing his bedroom wall. He wished he was anywhere but there. Suddenly, his mind registered back to what Jun Katsu had said - an hour? Where's Ma? Shouldn't she be back from work? Terror made him shake, not for himself but for his mother - the only woman who ever cared about him. If they've touched her...

"Oh, no you don't." Zhong Xiu said, grabbing Guan Shan's shoulder and roughly turning him so he laid on his back with his hands underneath him. "I'm gonna have my playtime now. You broke my nose so I'm gonna make He Tian watch as I play with his precious redhead." An excited grin broke out across Zhong Xiu's face, his white hair falling in his eyes. He reminded Guan Shan of a older version of She Li.

As Zhong Xiu started to climb on the bed next to Guan Shan, his hand still holding a bruising grip on Guan Shan's shoulder, the redhead started shaking his head violently, protesting behind the duct tape.

Zhong Xiu turned his head to the camera, a twisted grin plastered widely on his face. "This is your fault, He Tian. He's going to suffer because of you." Turning his full attention to Guan Shan, Zhong Xiu reached for his jogging bottoms. "Now let's see what's under here, shall we?"

Guan Shan was crying now. He let his tears of frustration, anger and sorrow run down his cheeks and into his hair. He couldn't stop this monster from what he was about to do. If he died tonight, he wished it was after he told his ma that he loved her. Wished it was after he punched the stupid smirk off of She Li's face. Wished it was after told He Tian that he didn't really regret their kiss, that he was just scared. Suddenly, the front door opened and everyone froze. Guan Shan's eyes widened as he realised his mother was home.

No...

"Guan Shan? I'm home. You here, sweetheart?" She called from the kitchen.

No, ma. Please just walk back out that door.

"Guan Shan?" She was walking to his door.

Ma, please. I can handle whatever they do to me. But if they lay a hand on you, it would destroy me...

Jun Katsu and Zhong Xiu seemed frozen, staring at the door. Suddenly, the flash on the phone disappeared and Jun Katsu reached down to rip the tape off Guan Shan's mouth, giving him a dangerous look.

Automatically, Guan Shan called out to his mother, "I'm here, ma. Don't come in!"

It was silent for a second before she replied. "Are you okay, baby? You sound upset."

Guan Shan swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yeah, I'm fine. ma, please don't come in. I'm naked."

"Okay. Well, I'm off to bed. It's been a tiring day. Goodnight, baby."

"Night, ma."

The three figures listened as the woman retreated to her own room and shut the door. Zhong Xiu, now standing, and Jun Katsu looked at each other for a long time, weighing what to do. Guan Shan was just relieved they had let his mother leave. He closed his eyes and laid his head back on his pillow, silent tears rolling down his face. He flinched when a rough hand rested itself on his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Jun Katsu's face inches from his own.

"We must go now, Red. Shame we couldn't continue this, but I wouldn't want my own mother involved in something so..." He seemed to search for the word before grinning. "scandalous."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Guan Shan whispered, his split lip hurt as he talked.

Jun Katsu shook his head and his eyes roamed the redhead's bloodied and bruised face. "This only happened because you tried to attack Jian Yi and put his best friend in the hospital."

Guan Shan's lips parted in surprised horror. This is happening because I had a fight with Zhan Zheng Xi? Because I almost hurt Jian Yi? What the hell do these two have to do with men like these?! Did they plan this? But they almost seemed sympathetic earlier.

Jun Katsu, still searching his face, could see the betrayal in his features. He smiled and stroked his thumb over Guan Shan's cheekbone. "My dear, sweet Red," He whispered. "They have no idea we are doing this. They don't even know we exist. This was the doing of someone close to Jian Yi, someone you should never have crossed. There's also another reason as to why this is happening to you. Your father. Dear old dad and I have history and what better way to get back at him than through his son. Oh, and there's also He Tian."

Guan Shan recalled back to what Zhong Xiu had said earlier. 'This is your fault, He Tian. He's going to suffer because of you.' "Why?" Guan Shan's voice was hoarse as he asked.

Jun Katsu sighed heavily. "It's a long story, but it all boils down to him humiliating the man that let us do this to you. That same man is the one who gave me permission to make you my own." Another tear slid down Guan Shan's cheek and Jun Katsu swiped it away with his thumb. Jun Katsu filled the space between him and Guan Shan, kissing him gently.

Guan Shan blanched before trying to pull away, but Jun Katsu grabbed his cheeks and held him still. Guan Shan's head was suddenly filled with images of his first kiss with He Tian. He Tian had grabbed him the same way but his grip was softer. He tasted of mint whereas Jun Katsu tasted of cigarettes. Guan Shan hadn't liked his kiss with He Tian but he despised his kiss with Jun Katsu. Both were forced on him, but if he had to choose to repeat one for the rest of his life, he would choose He Tian without hesitation.

Jun Katsu pulled away and smiled darkly. He turned his head to look at Guan Shan's phone and pressed a few buttons. Then he put the phone on the pillow next to Guan Shan's head. He stood and moved to the redhead's attached bathroom with Zhong Xiu where a large open window sat that they had climbed into. When he reached the bathroom door, Jun Katsu turned to look at Guan Shan one last time.

"I'll be back for you, Red."

Then they were gone and Guan Shan was left alone with his thoughts.

A couple of minutes later, his phone started vibrating next to his head, causing him to jump. He lifted his head and looked at the screen. He Tian was calling him. Unable to answer it due to his bound hands underneath him, he laid his head back down and let the tears flow. His grief and despair, great-fullness and relief overwhelmed him as his adrenaline faded, leaving him tired and empty. He cried for what would have happened if his mother hadn't walked in the house. He cried for what could have happened to his mother. He cried for what was going to happen to him.

Jun Katsu's departing words hadn't just been a threat but a promise, too.


	16. Saving Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there are sexual scenes in this chapter 18+ only.

As soon as the elevator doors had closed behind Mo Guan Shan, He Tian had slammed his door shut and rushed to his bed. He dropped his jogging bottoms and gripped himself, hissing with the pleasure as he pumped his length. Images of the redhead were floating around in his head, bringing him to a climax. He came with a shudder, eyes drooping, and looked out the window at the quickly darkening sky. What is it about you Redhead? Is it because you don't worship the ground I walk on like everyone else? Is it because you seemed to hate me the minute you laid your eyes on me that I want to overcome this hard wall you've built around yourself? He Tian couldn't think of why he was so infatuated with the boy. Slowly, He Tian stood up and stripped himself of his sticky clothes and threw them across the messy floor.

Then he walked naked to his bathroom and took a long shower, his thoughts filled of nothing but past memories of the times he shared with Don't Close Mountain. After the shower, He Tian dressed in grey jogging bottoms and a black shirt, grabbed a bottle of water from his fridge and sat on his sofa, staring absentmindedly at the basketball game that played on the TV.

He needed to think of what to do about Jun Katsu and She Li. He was suspicious at how both of them seemed to start playing up at the same time, but couldn't find any connection between the two. It didn't really matter to He Tian as the two seemed solely focused on three different people. She Li, he could deal with - a few threats here and a few punches there would put him back in his place and away from Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi, but Jun Katsu was on a completely different level. He Tian would need the help of his brother to get rid of the bastard that seemed hell bent on making contact with his redhead.

But his brother wasn't answering his phone, hadn't been all day. As much as he hated asking for his brother's help, he needed it this time. He would have to try again in the morning. The basketball game slowly disappeared from He Tian's sight as he closed his eyes.

\-------

A while later, the buzzing of his phone woke He Tian up. He had fallen asleep on the sofa. Looking at the TV, the basketball game had long ended and an advert for tennis was playing quietly. He Tian looked at his phone as it buzzed again on the sofa next to him. He picked it up to see he had received a message from his favourite redhead. He grinned.

'A present for you. Enjoy.'

Suddenly, a video popped up on the screen. He Tian clicked on it and waited a few seconds for it to load. When the image popped up on his screen, the grin on his face disappeared. He Tian sat up, his heart racing as he saw Mo Guan Shan's terrified face half hidden behind a hand covering his mouth and an arm around his waist.

White hot rage burst in He Tian's heart and spread throughout his being like poison. He barely registered the words of Jun Katsu behind the camera and Zhong Xiu's muttering against Guan Shan's face. He Tian's attention was attached to the fear-stricken redhead that was shaking like a leaf within the larger man's arms.

He Tian felt both pride and fear for his redhead when he saw him smash his head back against Zhong Xiu's nose, breaking it. Guan Shan disappeared out of his bedroom, Zhong Xiu not far behind and the camera followed them. Jun Katsu stood in the doorway and filmed Guan Shan being beaten unconscious. He Tian had never felt such a rage when the camera was turned around and Jun Katsu appeared with a smirk on his face.

"You shouldn't have said no."

The video went black. Regret bloomed in his chest and he felt sick. His redhead was being tortured because He Tian refused to work for Mr. Jian. He Tian knew he would never be able to make up for all the torment and mental suffering Guan Shan would go through after this. He Tian knew they wouldn't kill him, they would make him suffer more and bring him to hate and blame He Tian for this.

He would kill them for this.

He stood, phone gripped in his hand, and walked straight for his door. Only the vibrating of his phone stopped him in his tracks. Another video message. Waiting for it to load seemed to take forever and He Tian found himself shifting impatiently.

When it loaded, He Tian saw Guan Shan gagged with his arms underneath him. His face was swollen, bruised and bloodied. He was staring straight into the camera before he turned away. Zhong Xiu was on him in an instant before he turned back to the camera. That was when the words finally struck home.

"This is your fault, He Tian. He's going to suffer because of you."

He Tian stumbled back and hit the wall, the guilt making him lose his balance. He watched on whilst in the background a door was closed. The camera moved slightly as Jun Katsu turned to look at Guan Shan's closed door.

"Guan Shan? I'm home. You here, sweetheart?"

He Tian's heart dropped at the sound of Guan Shan's mother. Surely they wouldn't... He Tian wouldn't find out as the video ended. He wasted no time to put his shoes on and run all the way to Guan Shan's place. He rang Redhead's phone multiple times with no answer as he ran. He had to get there before they hurt his mother, before they laid another hand on his sweet, innocent redhead. He would murder them and go to prison if it meant protecting Guan Shan. He Tian repeated that in his head as he ran along.

He said it and he meant it.

Reaching the door, he banged on it and waited, his heart in his throat. The door opened as he was about to break it down, and a tired and confused Mrs. Mo stood in the doorway looking unharmed. He Tian breathed a sigh of relief.

"He Tian? Are you okay? Do you know what time it is, dear?" She asked gently.

He bowed low, respectfully. "I know. I'm sorry, Auntie, but it's important I speak to Guan Shan. I gave him my work by accident and it's due in tomorrow. It's an important assignment." She stared at his panting form. He gave a small smile. "Really important."

She stepped back to let him in. "Okay, but knock first in case he's asleep."

"Sure thing, Auntie." He Tian watched Mo Guan Shan's mother go back in her room as he took his shoes off, before he burst into the redhead's room. He saw Redhead staring at him with wide, terrified eyes.

"He Tian?" Guan Shan called out hesitantly from the bed. His voice sounded so broken that it shattered He Tian's heart into a million pieces.

He Tian looked around the room before he walked to Guan Shan's bathroom to look for the two men and closed the open window, locking it. He returned and slowly, so he didn't scare the boy, He Tian sat down beside Guan Shan and reached underneath him to turn him on his side. He undid the duct tape and let the redhead sit up slowly and rub his wrists.

He Tian took this time to inspect his Mountain Boy. He had a small cut with dried blood on his left cheek that had a dark purple bruise surrounding it. His right eye was swollen and turning a dark red. His nose had blood running down his right cheek that was dried and crusted in place. His lip was red, split and swollen. Guan Shan's wrists had a red line where his arms had been bound together. But it was his eyes that had the most damage. He Tian looked into the amber eyes and saw so much hurt, so much fear that he knew he would be scarred for the rest of his life with nightmares and horrible memories of what happened this very night.

He Tian then stood up and Guan Shan watched his every move. He Tian held his hand out and Guan Shan looked at it for so long, He Tian was afraid he wasn't going to take it. But he did; hesitantly, Guan Shan took He Tian's hand and slipped off the bed. He Tian grabbed the hem of the redhead's shirt and slowly pulled upwards. Guan Shan didn't take his eyes off of He Tian's face, noticing He Tian was watching him too. Guan Shan let his top be pulled off.

He Tian did the same thing to his own top and discarded them both somewhere in the corner of the room. He Tian grabbed Redhead's hand and, finally breaking eye contact, he guided him to the bathroom. He shut the door behind them and turned on the shower. Stepping in, he pulled Guan Shan close to him and used a wash cloth near him to gently wipe the blood off. After a while, He Tian could see the tears that left Guan Shan's eyes mingle with the water and disappear down the drain.

When He Tian put the wash cloth back, it was then that Guan Shan had seemed to reach his breaking point. His legs gave out underneath him and He Tian caught him before he fell. He sat on the floor and placed Guan Shan between his legs and pressed his head into the crook of He Tian's neck. Soon, Guan Shan's quiet sobs wracked his body as He Tian rubbed his back and whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

They stayed like that, wearing nothing but jogging bottoms under the warm water, until 1a.m. He Tian dragged them both out, towelled them dry and made them both change into Guan Shan's boxers. He Tian then laid Guan Shan down and placed himself next to him. The tears came again, hard and fast, and He Tian repeated what he had done in the shower: he rubbed Guan Shan's back and whispered soft words in his ears until his Redhead had fallen asleep.


	17. What Happened?

After a dreamless night, Mo Guan Shan slowly opened his eyes. However, it seemed his right eye didn't want to open any further than a small slit. When he moved himself into a seated position, he found his whole body hurt. He wasn't sure what was going on.

Looking around the room, he found everything looked like it was in it's rightful place, so why did he feel like everything had changed?

His bedroom door opened and He Tian walked in in just his underwear and with a mug, he stopped when he noticed Guan Shan was awake. He froze and waited to see what reaction the boy would give, but Guan Shan made no move; he just stared back. Guan Shan felt uneasy with the searching look He Tian was giving him and he shifted in his bed. Feeling his wrist burn, he looked at it and saw a red line run all the way around it. Frowning, he looked at his other wrist noticing the same thing. He looked up at He Tian and asked a question he knew He Tian had the answer to.

"What happened last night?" His lips felt dry and cracked when he moved them.

He Tian closed his eyes and frowned a little, looking troubled. "You don't remember?"

"If I did I wouldn't ask, would I? Dipshit." Guan Shan was feeling uneasier and more uncomfortable by the second.

He Tian closed the door behind him and walked over to Guan Shan's bed. He put the mug down on the desk and sat on the edge of the bed near Guan Shan's pillow, until they were almost face to face. "Look, I'm not the most sensitive person and I've never been in a situation where I've had to comfort someone before. But for you, I'll try my hardest."

The redhead shifted again. "What the hell are you talking about? Why am I covered in marks and why is my eye swollen?"

"You don't remember because your brain doesn't want you to. Are you sure you want me to tell you?"

Guan Shan's heart was racing. What the hell happened last night? And why am I so terrified to find out? Guan Shan grabbed He Tian's shoulder in almost a desperate way. "I need to know." He cleared his throat, trying to sound braver than he was. It didn't work.

He Tian slowly reached out and held onto Guan Shan's arm, just below the elbow. He twisted his body until he was turned to face his Redhead fully and braced himself for the outburst he was sure to come. He spoke slowly and carefully. "Last night, you were attacked. Two dangerous men broke into your house and hurt you badly. It was-"

"Jun Katsu." Guan Shan mumbled, his eyes glazed over, his mind going back to the previous night. He was remembering and He Tian let him drift back to the dark memories that had tried to bury themselves. "And that other guy, Zhong Xiu. They were in this room. Touching me, taunting me. He hit me over and over again. He had a camera. Filmed it all. Tied me up. He was going to-" He cut himself off, his face growing more flushed with every word he spoke. He Tian watched him closely, making sure he didn't go too far and too deep into his thoughts.

He continued to mumble. "They stopped. Why? Ma." His eyes widened in realisation. "Ma! Did they touch her?!" He started to squirm then, his grip tightening on He Tian's shoulder. His breathing increased and his face was bright red.

He Tian grabbed his other arm and shook his Redhead. "Hey, that's enough. Auntie is fine. They didn't touch her, Guan Shan." When it seemed the redhead couldn't hear him, He Tian pulled himself closer. He held Guan Shan's face and pulled it close to his own. "Guan Shan! Look at me. Look at me." He demanded.

Slowly, Guan Shan's eyes came into focus and he looked into He Tian's eyes. Tears flowed silently down his face as his breathing slowed down. He Tian felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest, the guilt weighing down on him. He closed his eyes and placed his forehead against Guan Shan's.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you. This shouldn't of happened to you. It's all my fault." He Tian whispered.

Guan Shan gently pushed He Tian back a little. "What are you talking about? It's not your fault."

He Tian let his hands fall from Guan Shan's face to hold his arm again. He looked away. "Actually, it is. I've got a dark past I don't like to talk about. Jun Katsu is from my past." He Tian's eyes went hard. "He attacked you because of me. Because of something I didn't do."

Guan Shan frowned. "I remember asking them why. He gave me different reasons."

He Tian looked at him. "What do you mean?"

It was Guan Shan's turn to look away. He swallowed back the tears as he recalled the man's words. "He told me it was because I attacked Jian Yi and his friend Zhan Zheng Xi. Said it was because I pissed off someone close to Jian Yi."

He Tian processed the words. This was Mr. Jian's doing? He let this happen? So does my brother know? Was he a part of this too? If he is, I'll kill him too.

Guan Shan continued. "He also said it was because of my father. He never said what happened, just that he knew my dad. My dad probably sold him out or something before he went to prison." Redhead shrugged his shoulders in a tired way. Guan Shan looked up at He Tian. "But he did mention you. He said you humiliated the person that let them do this to me."

He Tian's hand tightened around Guan Shan's arm. The guilt let up a small amount knowing he wasn't the only reason for what happened. He would go after all those who hurt his Redhead and every person who was involved, even if it meant his own brother. After everything his brother had done, he wouldn't let this one slide.

"What did you do?" Guan Shan interrupted He Tian's train of thought. The question held no hostility, but was just a simple question. It was through this question that He Tian could hear that Guan Shan didn't blame He Tian for what had happened. If anything He Tian knew Guan Shan blamed no one but himself.

"At this moment, it doesn't matter."

Guan Shan pushed He Tian, a scowl marring his features. "Are you fucking serious right now?"

"Yes. At the very moment in time, it doesn't matter. But I will tell you what happened. I just don't think you can handle everything all at once. You need time to process what you went through. I will tell you everything, but you need to wait." Guan Shan glared at him, visibly upset. He Tian reached over and grabbed the mug that was sat on the desk. "Here, drink this. It should be okay to drink now."

Guan Shan reluctantly took the cup and looked into it. "Coffee?" He Tian nodded. Taking a sip, Guan Shan sat and stared at seemingly nothing. He Tian watched him closely, watched every muscle in his face as he expected a mood change. He was right - after a couple of minutes, Guan Shan was on the verge of crying again.

He Tian took the cup from his hands and placed it on the desk again. Bringing himself as close as possible, He Tian cupped Guan Shan's cheeks, being careful of the cut on his left cheek. Guan Shan closed his eyes as a few rogue tears spilled free and ran into He Tian's hands.

"I promise you, Mo Guan Shan, that everything will be okay. I will make everything okay." He Tian reached forward and pressed his lips to his Guan Shan's forehead.

Everything will be okay. I'll make sure of it.


	18. Vacation For One

After getting dressed, the boys went and sat at the small dining table. He Tian had made them both fresh coffees and they sat there in silence, not knowing what to say to each other. He Tian looked at Mo Guan Shan and contemplated whether he should talk about the situation. He knew it was a sore subject but there were things he needed to know.

Choosing to stay on the subject, he shifted in his seat and cleared his throat. Guan Shan looked at him through one eye. Looking at the swollen eye, He Tian decided to help before he threw Guan Shan into the firing line of questions. He Tian stood up, knowing Guan Shan watched his every move, and went to the freezer. He picked up a small towel along the way and pulled out the first bag he saw. He wrapped the towel around it and tied it together. He then gently grabbed Guan Shan's arm and pressed the bag slowly against his eye, placing Guan Shan's hand on top of the bag.

Guan Shan hissed in protest but let He Tian continue. When He Tian sat back down, Guan Shan readjusted the bag so it sat more comfortably against his sore eye. He Tian took a sip of coffee before speaking.

"He recorded the whole thing, didn't he?" Guan Shan was startled, not expecting the question, but he nodded. "I don't think you're aware of this but he sent the whole thing to me." Guan Shan's body tensed up and he sat frozen with the bag placed against his eye.

"H-he did?" He asked timidly.

He Tian's heart rate sped up at that scared question. "Yeah. But don't worry, I promise no one else will see the videos." At the reassurance, Guan Shan relaxed a little. "What I want to know is, what did he say to you off camera."

Guan Shan looked away. "From what I can remember, there was only one time he wasn't recording. It was after-" He cleared his throat. "after Ma came home. I'm not sure why they didn't do anything to her but I'm glad they didn't. When she went to bed, Jun Katsu came over to the bed and told me why he was doing what he did. Then they left."

He Tian leaned forward a bit, watching Guan Shan's body language. He was trying to shrink into himself, avoiding eye contact and wrapped his arms around himself. But He Tian knew he was holding back. "There's something you're not telling me. What is it?"

The redhead whipped his head up to glare at He Tian. "The fuck? I'm not."

He Tian frowned back at him. "Yes, you are. What else did he do to you?"

Guan Shan's glare wavered. After a few minutes of staring, Guan Shan backed down and his face went red. He mumbled something He Tian couldn't hear.

"What? I can't hear you."

Guan Shan glared again, this time with tears in his eyes. "He kissed me, okay?! Are you fucking happy now?"

He Tian felt the same white hot fury burning in him as he did when he first saw the video. Jun Katsu kissed his redhead? I'm gonna take my time with you, Jun Katsu. Just because of that kiss. Holding back the rage, He Tian saw the despair and confusion on Guan Shan's face. "Don't worry, Guan Shan. I won't let him get away with his. I promise."

Guan Shan stared at him with a weird expression on his face. A blush slowly crept onto his cheeks. Suddenly, the redhead stood up and went to the window, folding his arms. He Tian stood silently and followed close behind.

Maybe it was his reflection in the mirror or maybe he could sense his presence, but He Tian was sure that Guan Shan knew he was behind him. His Redhead spoke quietly and with a sadness He Tian had never heard before. "He said he'd be back for me. I'm scared, He Tian."

He Tian grabbed Guan Shan and turned him around, enveloping him in a hug. Guan Shan froze at first but let his head fall into the crook of He Tian's neck. "Don't be scared. I've got you." He whispered in his ear.

Guan Shan sighed heavily. "It's not just me I'm worried about. What if they come for Ma? What do I do then? I can't protect her when she's at work or when I'm at school."

He Tian thought for a moment. "Don't worry about Auntie. I think I've got a solution."

\-------

When He Tian had sat Guan Shan down in front of the small TV, he walked outside the door and pulled out his phone.

"He Tian, my boy. It's been a while since I heard your voice. How are you holding up?" A male voice came through the speaker.

"Uncle. I need your help."

All the playfulness had left He Tian's Uncle's voice. "What do you need?"

"A two week vacation trip away for an Auntie. I've got trouble down my end and I need her out of harm's way. I need you to make it look like she's won a prize."

"Sure thing. When do you want it done?"

"Now."

\-------

As the day progressed, Guan Shan was feeling more and more anxious about what his mother would say when she saw his face. He himself had cringed away from his reflection when he'd gotten the courage to look at it. He didn't know how to explain the situation to her.

He Tian had refused to leave his side all day; even when he went to the toilet, He Tian stood outside the door. He worried constantly about how he was going to keep his mother safe from Jun Katsu and Zhong Xiu.

He wouldn't tell her the truth. That would break her heart and she would never leave his side either. I'll just have to make up a bullshit excuse and say I got into another fight. She'll believe me as I've been in plenty before. 

Guan Shan tensed and He Tian stood up from the couch when they heard the front door rattle. The door opened and Guan Shan's mother walked in carrying shopping bags in both arms and a small smile on her face.

"Guan Shan! I'm home. Are you-" She looked up and saw him on the couch. She gasped and dropped all of her bags when she saw his face. She ran over to him and held his face carefully. "Oh, my baby! What happened to you?!"

Guan Shan held her wrists gently and pulled her away from his face. "I'm fine, Ma. Just a fight at school."

"We need to get you to the hospital right now! We need-"

"Don't worry about it, Auntie," He Tian said from where he'd moved to the doorway. He had picked up all her bags she dropped and shut and locked the door. "I've cleaned him up as best as I can."

"Oh, He Tian dear. I didn't see you there," She smiled weakly at him. "Thank you for helping my boy." She turned back to Guan Shan, a small frown on her face. "What happened? Did you start it again? What did we talk about yesterday morning, Guan Shan?" Concern took over again and she moved to sit next to him. "Oh, my baby. Are you okay?" She stroked his cheek.

Tears filled Guan Shan's eyes and he closed them. His voice cracked as he spoke. "I'm fine, ma. Honestly." The swelling around his eye had gone down but it was still badly bruised. His mother hugged him gently.

He Tian's phone dinged and he looked at it. Mo Guan Shan looked at him, wondering who he was messaging. He Tian quickly put his phone away and made eye contact with Guan Shan. Suddenly, He Tian winked at him. Guan Shan quickly looked away, embarrassed. He felt his face flush when he felt himself feeling a little better about the whole situation.

Feeling like shit all day and all it takes is one little wink and I feel better? What the fuck!

Suddenly, something was posted through the door, making the boys tense. He Tian, who was the closest, picked up a letter off the floor and looked at it. Guan Shan watched him but his face gave nothing away. He Tian then looked up at Guan Shan's mother and held the letter out to her. "It's for you, Auntie."

She unwrapped her arms from Guan Shan's neck and stood up. "Oh. Thank you, He Tian." She took the letter and opened it. She looked shocked as she read it and covered her mouth.

Guan Shan grew anxious as to what the letter contained. "What is it, Ma?"

"It says I've won a trip to Shanghai! For two weeks! A trip that's been paid for - the travel, the hotel, the spa, the food. Everything!" She looked at Guan Shan like a little girl on her birthday. Suddenly, her joy dropped. "Oh, but I can't go. I have you to take care of. Then there's work and the bills and food."

"Don't worry about that." He Tian stepped towards her. "Guan Shan works so he can take care of the bills. Plus he's a great chef so he's okay for food, too. From what I've heard, you work too hard so maybe it's time to take care of yourself and put your feet up for two weeks."

She looked conflicted, then turned her head to look at Guan Shan. "But what about Guan Shan? I can't leave him after what's just happened."

"Don't worry about him, Auntie. I'll look after him. I promise." He Tian gave her an award winning smile. Then he looked at Guan Shan. "Right, Guan Shan?"

The redhead wasn't sure what He Tian was up to, but if it meant his mother was out of danger then he would send her off too. "Yeah, Ma. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I promise not to get into anymore fights."

She was silent as she looked between the two boys in the room. "I'm not sure..."

"Oh Ma, just go. I'll be fine. Go have fun for once in your life." Guan Shan looked away.

She breathed in and slowly nodded. "Okay, I'll go."

Guan Shan smiled weakly at her. "When do you leave?"

She looked back at the paper. "Tomorrow morning," She laughed. "I suppose I should start packing then!"

"Yeah." Guan Shan watched her walk into her bedroom before he turned to He Tian. "I don't know what you did, but thank you."

He Tian looked at him and smiled innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about."


	19. Be Mine

"Make sure you eat."

"Yes, Ma."

"Make sure you go to school."

"Yes."

"And no more fights."

"I know, Ma."

"Be good."

"I will."

"And don't forget to thank He Tian for everything he's done for you."

"Ma."

Mo Guan Shan's mother sighed sadly as she placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry, it's just I've never been away from you longer than a few days let alone a couple of weeks. I'm just worried about you, that's all."

Guan Shan pulled his mother into a hug and placed his chin on top of her head as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'll be fine. I promise. Just have a good time and relax. You work too hard."

The taxi pulled up and He Tian opened the door for her. She smiled at Guan Shan. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ma." He gave her a small smile.

She turned and walked to the taxi. Before she got in, she turned to He Tian, who still held the door open, and placed a hand on his cheek. "Thank you, He Tian, for looking after my boy. You're like a son to me and you're always welcome in my home."

He Tian felt his heart thump hard in his chest. He bowed, "Thank you, Auntie." She got in the car and He Tian shut the door behind her. She looked out the window at the boys and grinned at them, the excitement of the trip finally reaching her. They waved back until the car was no longer in view.

As soon as she was out of sight, He Tian subconsciously moved closer to Guan Shan, suddenly feeling rather protective of the fragile boy beside him. Looking around, He Tian put his arm around his Redhead. "Come on, let's go inside."

He Tian grabbed Guan Shan's hand and pulled him inside. He walked with determined strides and Guan Shan said nothing as they walked back into the tiny place. When inside, it was then that Guan Shan realised how natural it felt to hold He Tian's hand and that scared him. In a panic, he pulled his hand away from He Tian's. He Tian looked back and down at their separated hands.

"Don't hold my hand, Chicken Dick. I'm not a child." He mumbled, looking away with a red face. He Tian decided to ignore the comment and turned around, walking towards Guan Shan's bedroom. Guan Shan frowned and walked after him. "Oi. Where are you going?"

"Pack." He Tian demanded.

"What? What are you-"

"Pack some of your clothes. You're staying with me until everything is sorted."

Is he trying to order me around? He can fucking eat chicken shit if he thinks I'm doing as he says just because he sent Ma away. "I'm not your fucking child, prick. I'm not going anywhere so don't tell me what to-"

He was cut off when He Tian pushed him against the wall, his hands on either side of him. He gasped in fear at the physical contact. He Tian had cornered him like this before but this time he looked angry.

"Don't you get it, Mo Guan Shan? I'm just trying to fucking protect you because I-" He cut himself off. He took a deep breath then caught the look of fear on Guan Shan's face. He could see he was shaking. He sighed heavily and slowly lowered his head onto Guan Shan's shoulder. "I need to keep you safe. I'm sorry, just please, stay by my side."

Guan Shan didn't like this new feeling of fear that wracked his entire body. It made him feel helpless and that made him angry. He didn't like the thought of needing to be saved. He was turning into a man after all. His eyes lowered to the raven hair on his shoulder. But maybe, just maybe this once, he could let himself feel this way. If it was He Tian, it would be okay. Maybe he would let He Tian save him. He closed his eyes and rested his head back against the wall.

"Okay."

\-------

Closing He Tian's apartment door behind him, Guan Shan pulled the duffel bag off his shoulder and let it slip to the floor. He leaned against the door and closed his eyes, letting his racing heart calm down. The taxi ride over had been a tense one, both boys constantly on the lookout. Once calm enough, Guan Shan took his shoes off and walked forward. "Where am I staying tonight?" He called to He Tian who was near the large floor to ceiling windows.

He Tian turned his head around. "With me." He smiled seductively.

"Eat shit." Guan Shan blushed and glared.

He Tian laughed. "I'm not kidding. But don't worry, I won't do anything." Turning the corner, he mumbled. "Not without permission, anyway."

"Say something, Dipshit?" Guan Shan called, following around the corner.

"Nothing," He smiled innocently at the redhead as he sat on the sofa. "just that you're cooking and cleaning skills need to be put to good use."

Guan Shan flipped him off and joined him on the other side of the couch. Guan Shan grabbed the remote and turned on the first film he recognised. He watched TV in silence whilst He Tian stared at him. Guan Shan knew He Tian watched him during the entire movie and it made Guan Shan feel more and more uneasy. Finally getting pissed off, Guan Shan threw a death glare at He Tian.

"What the fuck are you staring at, freak?"

"Just making sure you don't cry again."

Guan Shan threw a pillow at He Tian but he caught it. He threw it back at him and when it blocked the redhead's vision, He Tian used it to move closer. When Guan Shan pushed the pillow away from his face, he was startled to find He Tian right in front of him. He pushed himself away but He Tian followed him. Reaching the arm of the sofa, he realised he had no where to go so he tried to climb off the chair. He Tian saw his Mountain boy trying to worm his way off the chair and grabbed his arm.

Guan Shan cried out in shock and He Tian grinned as he pinned Guan Shan underneath him holding him down by the wrists. Guan Shan was breathing heavily as he squirmed and struggled under He Tian. Although he didn't want to admit it, he was almost having fun messing around with He Tian. This was completely different to what had happened that night. He knew deep down that He Tian would never hurt him, not like they did.

He stopped struggling as He Tian moved himself closer to Guan Shan's face. Guan Shan was about to tell him to get off when he saw the look on his face. It was the same expression that he had on the train. His pupils were dilated and he kept glancing at Guan Shan's lips.

Is this really going to happen? Will I really let him kiss me again? At the last second, Guan Shan's heart burst with panic and he bucked He Tian off of him. He Tian fell off the sofa and onto the floor. He stared up at Guan Shan with a shocked expression, clearly not expecting that reaction.

Guan Shan had sat himself up. His cheeks were flushed and he was breathing hard, his hands were shaking slightly, he was sweating a lot. Heartache and regret bloomed in his chest. "Shit, Redhead. I'm sorry." Too soon, He Tian. Great fucking job. You know what he's just been through. How could I be so insensitive? He Tian reached his hand out to touch Guan Shan's hand but the redhead quickly stood up and moved away from the sofa.

He walked into the open dining area and bent down folding his arms around his legs. He breathed in and out slowly to try and stop the tears from falling, to try and slow his beating heart. It was working, if only little by little. He Tian stood up and slowly approached him, making sure his footsteps were loud enough to be heard by the redhead.

"Redhead?" He called. "I'm sorry. I-"

Guan Shan exploded. He shot up and glared at He Tian with tears in his eyes. "Sorry? You're always fucking sorry, shithead. Stop being sorry! I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I don't want to feel this way anymore! I hate it! I just want it to stop." The tears fell this time. "I want the pain to stop."

He Tian's heart rate sped up. A small, horrible idea popped into his head. He said and did nothing and Guan Shan continued to cry. He was conflicted. All his life, He Tian had found different ways to get what he wanted, but with Guan Shan it was different. The boy was just too damn stubborn.

But this time he had found a way to finally get what he wanted. But it was a bad idea. It was extremely selfish of him. If he asked this of Guan Shan, it would take their relationship one of two ways - up, or crashed and burned to the ground, never to be resurrected. He came to a decision. He would ask Mo Guan Shan and respect the decision he made. To ask him would be the most selfish thing he'd ever done in his life, but felt he would get no where if he didn't ask now.

"You want it to stop?" He Tian asked carefully. "I can make it stop, Guan Shan."

The redhead looked at him with confused eyes. He sniffed the tears back. "How?"

Slowly He Tian walked towards him. It wasn't until they were inches apart and He Tian held Guan Shan's face in his hands that he asked him his selfish request.

"Be mine."


	20. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains 18+ scenes in it.

"What?" Mo Guan Shan frowned slightly. "What do you mean 'yours'?" He wasn't sure why he still let He Tian stand so close, let him hold his face.

"I want you to belong to me. Be my boyfriend." He Tian said with certainty. "I can protect you properly if you be mine. I'll make the pain go away. I'll get rid of those fucking scumbags that touched you. But I want you to be mine first. I need you to be mine."

Guan Shan's heart rate exploded in his chest. Boyfriend? His? Is this guy fucking for real? "What the fuck are you talking about?" He pushed He Tian's hands off his face. "I-I'm not gay."

He Tian didn't back down this time. He stood his ground, not believing Guan Shan for a second. "I've seen the way you look at me, the way you blush when I touch you or make comments. When I told you I was hard before you wasn't disgusted, just embarrassed." He Tian backed Guan Shan into the glass window and leaned in close, inches apart. "I remember what happened on the train and just now on the couch. We almost kissed, twice, and I know you want to. I know you feel something romantic towards me."

He Tian cupped his face again, and leaned closer. Guan Shan listened to the words the raven haired boy spoke and knew deep down he was right. There was something between them that he couldn't explain. He'd definitely felt something towards He Tian that was almost romantic. He couldn't bring himself to stop He Tian this time; Guan Shan closed his eyes.

Soft lips touched Guan Shan's as He Tian kissed him. First it was slow and passionate, then it turned frantic and almost desperate. He Tian pressed up against Guan Shan and wrapped his arms around his waist. Guan Shan first put his hands on He Tian's biceps but moved them up his neck and into his hair, tugging slightly. This pushed He Tian further and he licked the redhead's lips. Guan Shan opened his mouth and let a tongue slip in.

Their tongues mingled and fought for dominance, He Tian winning the battle. He Tian had wanted this for a long time. He had thought and dreamed about Guan Shan for a while, but this was real. He Tian had finally made Mo Guan Shan his own.

He reluctantly pulled back and placed his forehead against his Mountain boy. "That's enough for now. Look, Guan Shan. I know this whole thing is new and scary and coming at a really bad time, but I'm not gonna force you to do anything you don't want to do. I'm also gonna take my time with you so you get used to everything."

Guan Shan looked conflicted. He felt conflicted. He Tian was right - this was new and scary, and also coming at a bad time. But somehow, it felt right, like everything had now clicked into it's rightful place. Guan Shan decided to explore this new territory. He blushed and looked away. "Don't tell anyone until I'm ready, okay Chicken Dick?"

He Tian grinned. "Sure thing, Mountain Boy." He Tian leaned forward again and kissed him on the forehead, causing Guan Shan to blush darker.

"Let me go make dinner." He mumbled and pushed out of He Tian's hold.

\-------

For a couple of days after they became an item, He Tian had seemingly become infatuated with Guan Shan. He followed him around the apartment like a puppy and seemed to be constantly touching and kissing him. Slowly, Guan Shan became used to He Tian being stuck to him. He Tian kept his promise and kept his hands to himself during bedtime, but Guan Shan would always wake up to find He Tian cuddling him from behind.

When a few more days had passed, Guan Shan became more and more at ease. That morning, Guan Shan stared at himself in the mirror. The cut on his cheek and his split lip had scabbed over and the bruising around his eye had turned a dark purple. It wasn't the first time he'd been in a fight so he knew people wouldn't be surprised at the bruising and cuts.

He was still anxious about leaving the apartment without Jun Katsu or Zhong Xiu coming after him, but as long as He Tian stayed by his side, he knew he'd be fine. Both Guan Shan and He Tian had also put off school for a while, phoning in sick. It wouldn't be long before the school would want to get in touch with their parents' to find out what was going on with the pair.

Not that they would get an answer from him or He Tian.

He Tian.

He's another problem. The fucker's glued to me. He won't leave me alone for even a second. How am I supposed to act like nothing has happened when we go back to school?

A knock on the door startled him from his thoughts. He Tian walked into the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. Guan Shan blushed and he turned away. He Tian, who caught the blush, smirked and leaned against the door frame with his arms folded.

"Done admiring yourself, Princess? I need to shower. You're more than welcome to join." Guan Shan flipped him off as he avoided eye contact, trying to make his way out of the bathroom. Before he could make it, He Tian grabbed his arm and faced him. "I'm serious." Then he slowly leaned forward and kissed him.

Suddenly, Guan Shan felt something poking his stomach. He gave a start and pulled away, wide-eyed and embarrassed. He Tian grinned lazily. "We can stay in the shower all day for all I care."

"Shit, you fucker. Have a cold shower and hurry up." He marched away mumbling under his breath.

He Tian chuckled and ripped his towel off.

After escaping the bathroom, Guan Shan flopped down on his stomach onto He Tian's bed, pushing his face into the pillow and closing his eyes. After what felt like seconds, he heard the shower turn off and then silence. The redhead knew He Tian was near by; he could sense him. He Tian hadn't left him alone for a while and doubted he would start now. Guan Shan suddenly felt the bed dip on either side of him at his feet and slowly move up as He Tian crawled his way up the bed over Guan Shan.

As this was happening, Guan Shan didn't move from his position on the bed and didn't open his eyes. However, his heart rate had sped up, knowing someone loomed over him. He had to remind himself over and over again that this was He Tian. Every now and then, Guan Shan could feel water drop onto his body, moving further up as it dripped from He Tian's still wet hair.

Guan Shan twitched when a water droplet landed on his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked up to see He Tian looking at him with so much affection, it made Guan Shan's heart race faster. He turned himself around so he was on his back, facing He Tian entirely. He Tian was resting on his elbows that were on either side of Guan Shan's head, their faces not far apart. He hesitantly reached a hand up and pushed He Tian's hair back, "Idiot. You need to dry your hair; you'll catch a cold."

"Dry it for me."

Guan Shan frowned. "I don't have a towel-" He stopped when He Tian smirked. Suddenly, He Tian stripped himself of his towel and put it next to Guan Shan's head. Guan Shan's eyes widened and his face grew hot and knew he looked like a tomato. "A-asshole! Put the towel back on!" He picked up the towel and thrust it at He Tian's chest.

He Tian put his hand on the towel and pushed it back, shaking his head. "You're gonna have to get used to this Momo. Dry my hair."

Guan Shan frowned again, still embarrassed, and hesitantly picked the towel up. Avoiding eye contact with a specific part of He Tian's body, the redhead placed the towel against the black hair and proceeded to rub. He Tian closed his eyes and seemed to be enjoying the experience. Water droplets still dropped onto Guan Shan's face but he ignored them, watching He Tian enjoy what he was doing. A small amount of pride added to his ego when he realised that he was the one making He Tian enjoy something.

When he was done, Guan Shan threw the towel on the floor next to him. "Done," He whispered. He Tian opened his eyes and gave Guan Shan another look of affection before he reached over and wiped the few droplets of water off of Guan Shan's face. Guan Shan's heart exploded in his chest as it did every time He Tian was this close to him.

He Tian reached forward and kissed Guan Shan. The kiss started off slowly and grew until Guan Shan wrapped his arms around He Tian's neck. He Tian nibbled on Guan Shan's bottom lip until the redhead opened his mouth, letting in He Tian's tongue. Usually, He Tian or Guan Shan would stop the kiss at this point, but both seemed reluctant to. The kiss grew and He Tian moved his legs until one knee pushed Guan Shan's legs apart for him to rest in between.

He Tian's hand slid up Guan Shan's shirt, feeling his stomach and resting on a nipple. Guan Shan gasped as He Tian played with it. The noise pushed He Tian to go further and he rested his naked hips against Guan Shan's clothed ones. Both He Tian and Guan Shan were hard and were aware of the other's situation. He Tian pushed down and rubbed upwards, grinding on Guan Shan and making him moan.

He Tian, spurred on by the noises Guan Shan was making, moved his mouth from Guan Shan's ear to his neck, leaving purple marks in different areas. Guan Shan's breathing became heavy, his eyes closed as he concentrated on the feelings that were running through his body - excitement, lust, fear, and, dare he say it, love.

"Shit, Guan Shan," He Tian panted. "I can't take this much longer." He pressed harder against Guan Shan, making him moan more.

"W-wait, He Tian. I can't-" Guan Shan started pushing He Tian off of him.

He Tian pushed his hands away. "Okay. Okay I won't. But let me just do this." He Tian reached in between their bodies and pulled down Guan Shan's jogging bottoms and boxers until his manhood sprung free.

Guan Shan gasped. "He Tian! What are you-" He gasped again and moaned when He Tian grabbed him and placed it against his own length. He Tian started pumping their shafts together, moans and heavy breathing coming from both of them. "He Tian. Wait! I'm gonna-"

He Tian placed his forehead against Guan Shan's. "Do it." They groaned as they came together. He Tian moved his head until it rested in the corner of Guan Shan's neck, both breathing heavily. "I've wanted to do that since I met you." He Tian admitted.

After a couple of minutes, He Tian groaned as he sat up. He picked the towel up off the floor and used it to clean Guan Shan and then himself. Guan Shan sat up and discarded the now sticky top and sat up in bed, avoiding eye contact.

He Tian got up and put jogging bottoms on before he sat back on the bed next to Guan Shan. He grabbed Guan Shan's chin and made his Redhead look him in the eye. "Hey. What we did was normal. Don't look so ashamed." He reached forward and kissed Guan Shan on the forehead. "Do you understand?"

Guan Shan nodded. After a few minutes of silence, the Redhead turned so his body faced He Tian and set a determined look on his face. Feeling a change of subject was coming, He Tian steadied himself, getting ready for whatever was about to be thrown his way.

"He Tian, I need you to tell me about your past and your connection with Jun Katsu."

He Tian sighed and turned away. "Guan Shan-"

"No. Don't try and worm out of it again. You've put it off before and I let you but not anymore. Now that you're my- my boyfriend," He swallowed and blushed before continuing. "you can't keep secrets from me anymore. So, tell me."

He Tian looked at Guan Shan with shocked amazement. So he finally recognises that he's mine now, huh? He sighed. "Okay, but listen closely because I'm only explaining it once." Guan Shan nodded and He Tian sat back with a sigh. "If I'm gonna start anywhere, it's going to be at the beginning. My dad is part of the Triads*; so is Jian Yi's dad."

Guan Shan's eye widened. Triads? That's high level criminal stuff. What the fuck have I gotten myself into?

He Tian sat back up and faced Guan Shan, his hands in front of him in surrender. "Now, just because my dad is into that doesn't mean I am, neither is Jian Yi. In fact, Jian Yi doesn't know anything about it." He Tian sighed again.

Guan Shan shook his head, frowning. "What does Jian Yi have to do with-" He stopped, Jun Katsu's words coming back to him.

"This was the doing of someone close to Jian Yi, someone you should never have crossed."

Guan Shan stared at He Tian, a pained look across his face. "Jian Yi's dad did this to me? But why? I don't even know the man."

He Tian shook his head. "You don't have to know him. He just has to know you, and when you fought Zhan Zheng Xi instead of Jian Yi, he found out." He Tian looked away. "But that's not the only reason they got to you. Most of this is because of me, Guan Shan."

Guan Shan frowned. "You keep saying that. What? You owe him money, or did your dad piss him off or something?"

He Tian shook his head. "My older brother works for Mr. Jian along with Jun Katsu. When I was old enough, they tried to recruit me. I hate my brother for many reasons so at the time I was rebelling against him so I said no to Mr. Jian. That and the fact I hated what they did." He Tian looked at Guan Shan, a pained expression on his face. "They're doing this because I said no."

Guan Shan stared at the bed, not knowing how to respond. Different things were racing through his mind so fast, he couldn't grasp one quick enough to think. His dad; He Tian; Jian Yi; Mr. Jian; Jun Katsu. He Tian inched closer to Guan Shan.

"Red? Say something." What have I done?

Guan Shan looked at He Tian before leaning up and wrapping his arms around He Tian's neck in a tight hug. "It's not your fault." He whispered.

He Tian, who had sat with surprise on his face, slowly closed his tear-filled eyes; the weight falling off his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around Guan Shan's waist and pulled until Guan Shan was sat on top of him, his legs on either side of He Tian's hips. A moment of silence passed before He Tian mumbled into Guan Shan's chest.

"When my brother was recruited, I was introduced to everyone there, including Jun Katsu. I was only young at the time. As the years went on, it was intended for me to join them when I was of age, only the more I was there, the more I despised what they did.

"Jun Katsu seemed most determined to have me join them, although I was never sure why. However the harder I pushed to get away, the stronger he pulled to bring me back. That was until my brother and Uncle told him enough was enough. He left me alone after that. But every now and then he'll appear, trying to get me back and when I refuse, he tries to ruin my life; which is what he's doing now. However this time, I'm not going down without a fight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triads are traditional organised crime groups that are based in Hong Kong, Macau and Taiwan.


	21. Be Patient

Jun Katsu put his phone on the table. So, He Tian. You think you can hide the ginger and his mother from me, huh? We'll see about that.

"What is it?" Zhong Xiu drawled from the chair he was lounged in across the room.

"The boy and his mother aren't home. He Tian has stashed them away somewhere." Jun Katsu sat opposite Zhong Xiu, crossing his ankle over his knee.

"Well it seems obvious that Mo Guan Shan will be with He Tian. But I don't know about the mother. She's possibly with a relative."

Jun Katsu waved his hand dismissively. "Forget her. You're right; He Tian has probably kept the ginger with him. He's the possessive type." He grinned lazily. "Won't stop me, though. Once my mind is made, then I'm sticking to it."

But what to do now? Getting to the ginger without hurting He Tian will be a problem. He Cheng will get involved if He Tian is hurt. The Boss said to do it quietly.

What. To. Do.

"Be patient." Zhong Xiu waved his hand, a glass tumbler now in it, a quarter of the way full with whiskey. "'All good things come to those who wait'."

Jun Katsu raised an eyebrow. "I'm not a very patient man. And neither is He Tian. He won't sit around and wait for me to try again. He's going to come after us now. I need to act fast."

Zhong Xiu frowned. "You've dug your own grave, my friend. You're the one that decided to record and send to He Tian what we did to that boy. It's no one's fault but your own that he's coming after you."

"I'm blaming no one else, just saying I need to act fast. And don't speak so impolitely to me, you brat. I'm still older than you." Jun Katsu glared at the white haired male.

Zhong Xiu's face slowly relaxed into cool amusement, a sly grin spread across his face. "So what will you do?"

Jun Katsu let the question hang in the air. He relaxed a little and felt the corner of his mouth turn up.

"I'm going to make that ginger boy mine."


	22. Brother's Conflict

He Tian stood by the large windows in his dining area, overlooking the city before him. It really was a sight to behold. He Tian let his imagination run wild. He imagined him and Mo Guan Shan living together in a luxury apartment, both wearing the finest clothes, eating the finest foods, both living happily together without a care in the world.

He Tian was brought back to reality when his redhead sat down on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn. He Tian watched him from a distance, admiring what was finally his. Suddenly, Guan Shan turned his head to look in the direction of his bedroom, where his front door was. He Tian followed his gaze but saw nothing.

Guan Shan blinked a few times then turned back to the TV. He Tian frowned, not sure what that was about. When Guan Shan repeated the same thing, it dawned on He Tian that Guan Shan wasn't doing it for no reason - he was paranoid and scared. He was terrified that Jun Katsu would walk through that door and come for him.

He Tian wasn't sure what feeling came first - sorrow, guilt, or anger - but he was left feeling fury, and that gave him the determination to do what he did next. He Tian pulled out his phone and sent a quick message then looked out the windows and sighed.

He walked over to Guan Shan and stood behind the sofa. Guan Shan looked up at him and frowned. "What are you doing?"

He Tian smiled gently and bent down. He kissed the top of Guan Shan's head, causing the boy to blush, and stood back up. "I'm just going out. I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?" Guan Shan asked as He Tian turned the corner.

"There's someone I need to speak to. But don't worry, little Momo. I've called over a little surprise to keep you company whilst I'm gone."

\-------

He Tian pulled out his phone and sent a quick text message to Brother Qiu.

'Where is my brother? I need to speak to him.'

Rather quickly, he received a reply.

'He's with the Boss. Don't go looking for trouble, He Tian.'

'Don't you trust me to behave?' He Tian replied.

'No.' Cam Brother Qiu's short reply.

He Tian smirked. Me neither. Shoving his phone back into his pocket, He walked with determined strides as he put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. He didn't really have much of a plan but he knew he wouldn't be going anywhere near Mr. Jian. Not yet, anyway.

He would hang around and wait for his brother to make an appearance, then decide what to do from there. He Tian and his big brother never really had a real relationship, so He Tian decided that he wouldn't feel too bad about breaking a few ribs if he found out that his brother was in any way involved with Jun Katsu and what he did to his Redhead.

Waiting for his brother to make an appearance would take a long time, but He Tian needed to know if He Cheng was involved. If he wasn't, then he'd need his help in taking down Jun Katsu and that other bastard, Zhong Xiu.

After being in a taxi for half an hour, He Tian's phone dinged. He opened the message from Guan Shan and laughed loudly when he read what it said.

'You fucker. How dare you send over these two morons without telling me. Get back here quickly so I can murder you, Chicken Dick.'

'Enjoy, Princess.'

For the rest of the drive, He Tian couldn't help the grin on his face. He noticed the taxi driver had looked at him through the rear-view mirror a couple of times.

"You must be one lucky guy." The driver called, his voice a scratchy sound.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well I don't mean to sound rude, but you've had a ridiculous smile on your face for a while now. I was just thinking there must be a special lady on your arm to make your face glow like that."

"Oh, she's one special lady, alright." He Tian grinned. "What made you think it was something like that in the first place?"

"Because I used to smile like that when I thought of my wife. It's a look of love, young man. Love fades too fast, so hold on whilst you can. My beautiful wife passed away long ago. It comes and goes quickly. So love your lady whilst you've got time."

He Tian looked out the window. "You're right."

After another hour, He Tian directed the taxi driver to a busy street with lots of other taxi's so that they didn't look suspicious. From his window, he could see the building where Mr. Jian conducted most of his business, and at the time of day, where he and He Cheng were most likely to be.

He Tian leaned forward in his seat and spoke to the driver. "If I pay you 9,000 Yuan*, are you able to sit here with me until I'm ready to move again? It could take hours."

The driver turned in his seat and looked at He Tian with a shocked expression. "For 9,000 Yuan I'll stay here all night if you want me to."

He Tian pulled out his wallet and gave the man the money before he leaned back and looked back out the window to the large building. "Good. Because it may take that long."

\-------

Hours had passed and the streets were nearly empty. Few people hovered around the streets and it was dark enough that street lamps turned on. He Tian and the driver had spoken only a few words to each other as the hours passed by. He Tian was more focused on the road and keeping an eye out for him brother. He would occasionally duck his head down quickly to send a message to Guan Shan, but it wasn't often.

At roughly 8:45p.m., He Tian became on high alert when he noticed a tall and well built male walk out of the building. It was hard to make out the figure due to the darkness that surrounded them, but He Tian was more than certain it was his brother.

He Tian knocked lightly on the sliding window that separated him from the driver. "Get ready to go." He Tian watched the man closely and knew it was his brother when he stepped into the light of the street lamp. He was walking towards a black car parked a little down the road that He Tian had come from. When He Cheng got into the car and started it, He Tian looked towards the driver. "Follow that car. Stay hidden."

The man started the car and for an hour, He Tian guided the driver on staying back and taking shortcuts to make it look like they weren't following him. Soon, they reached a small motel. Parking on the end of it, He Tian watched He Cheng park and and go to a room that was second to the end.

After a few minutes, He Tian told the driver to stay where he was. "I won't be long." He said.

Walking to the room, He Tian stood near the door and listened inside whilst keeping an eye on the curtains to his room. The lights were on inside, but He Tian couldn't hear anything. After ten minutes, the lights went out. He Tian pulled out a pick-locking set he had picked up earlier before he left.

He quietly closed the door behind him. He Tian looked around the dark room and realised He Cheng was in the bathroom when he heard the shower turn on. Not long after, the shower turned back off. He Tian stood next to the door, just out of view in the dark room, then grabbed He Cheng as he walked out of the bathroom.

He Tian slammed him against the wall, pushing his arm into his brother's neck and holding him in place. He Cheng grunted as he made contact with the wall. For a moment they stared at each other.

"Well, hello there, little brother. So nice of you to drop by." He Cheng's voice dripped with sarcasm, an almost annoyed look on his face.

"You don't seem surprised to see me, brother." He Tian made it sound like a question.

He Cheng shrugged a shoulder, not making any attempt to move from He Tian's hold. "Qiu told me you were looking for me. Plus, I saw you following me in that car."

"Well shit," He Tian smirked. "and here I was, thinking I'd caught you by surprise."

"You'll have to try harder than that, little brother." He Cheng grabbed He Tian's arm and pushed him away. "If you want to talk, let me get dressed first. Talking to my little brother in nothing but a towel is a little uncomfortable for me." After getting dressed, He Cheng leaned against the wall opposite to He Tian. "Well? What do you want?"

"Was you involved?" He Tian, now having asked the question, was a little afraid of the answer. Even though he hated him, he still held a small amount of respect for his brother.

He Cheng sighed and closed his eyes in an annoyed manner. "Tian, you'll have to be a bit more specific. Involved in what?"

"With Jun Katsu."

"Jun Katsu? I haven't heard that name in a while. What did he do?"

He Tian narrowed his eyes at him. "You tell me."

He Cheng gave him an annoyed look. "I'm not playing your games, little brother. I'm a busy man. Whatever you think I'm involved in, I'm not. However, if he's hurt you then I will get involved."

He Tian felt a little more relaxed knowing his brother hadn't been involved. "It wasn't me that was hurt. It was a- a friend. A close friend. Someone I care about deeply. Jun Katsu and Zhong Xiu hurt my friend and blamed it on me."

"Wait, did you say Zhong Xiu? That little shit. I knew he was hanging around for some reason." He Cheng sighed again. "Look, Tian. I wasn't involved in what happened to your friend so you can check me off your hit list. Also, now I know Jun Katsu is involved, I know you think the Boss is involved-"

"He is involved." He Tian growled.

"Leave the Boss alone, Tian. I don't need a war to start between you and him. Not only will it get you and your friend into trouble, but he's your other friend Jian Yi's father. Don't cause any trouble for him, either. Do as your brother says."

The silence that followed was suffocating. He Cheng was clearly waiting for He Tian to speak first but He Tian wasn't sure how to respond. He Tian breathed out and closed his eyes, leaning his head back on the wall. "Why haven't you been returning my calls?"

"Believe it or not, I lost my phone. Luckily there's nothing important on there. Why? What else could you need me for?"

He Tian looked his brother in the eyes, telling his brother something he never thought he would.

"I need your help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roughly around (English) £1006 and (American) $1306


	23. Unexpected Visitors

A knock at the door startled Mo Guan Shan. He slowly put the bowl of popcorn down and silently made his way to the front door. He didn't open the door but instead placed his head against it, trying to listen to who was there. There's no way in hell I'm opening this door without knowing who's on the other side.

Listening, Guan Shan heard two muffled voices coming through the door. "Maybe he went out?"

"I doubt it. He Tian said to come here to keep him company."

He Tian? What did that Chicken Dick do now? Guan Shan couldn't quite make out the voices but he listened still.

"So what do we do, Xixi- Ouch!"

"Dumbass, I told you not to call me that."

Wait, it's those two idiots?! Guan Shan ripped the door open to see Zhan Zheng Xi looking annoyed with his arms crossed over his chest, and Jian Yi who was pouting whilst holding his head.

"What the fuck are you two doing here?" Guan Shan stared at them in disgust.

"Whoa," Zhan Zheng Xi looked shocked. "Are you okay? What happened to your eye?"

Guan Shan self-consciously touched under his bruised eye. "None of your business. Anyway, you didn't answer my question."

Jian Yi stepped forward as if to walk into the apartment but Guan Shan didn't move from blocking the way. "He Tian asked us to come here and make sure you weren't feeling lonely. What did happen to your eye, anyway? Looks like you got it good." Noticing the distressed look on Guan Shan's face, Zhan Zheng Xi slapped Jian Yi across the back of his head. "Ouch! Again, Xixi?" He pouted again.

"He said it was none of our business." Zhan Zheng Xi looked at Guan Shan. "Can we come in? We came all this way."

Guan Shan breathed out in disappointment. "Fine. Just don't disturb me."

After sending a death threat to He Tian, Guan Shan decided to sit back on the sofa and ignore the two idiots. He found that to be extremely difficult when they did nothing but talk to each other and try to make conversation with Guan Shan, who didn't really reply much.

When the boys were talking so much Guan Shan didn't even bother watching the TV, he let his mind wonder. Suddenly, he remembered the day after he met Jun Katsu. He remembered that He Tian, Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi seemed to be glued to each other. This made Guan Shan a little suspicious. Sure, they were friends and would hang out, but it seemed different that day.

Casually, Guan Shan looked at the other two and spoke. "So, I'm gonna go ahead and guess that you know who Jun Katsu is." Jian Yi, who was eating the rest of Guan Shan's popcorn, started choking on a piece. "I'll take that as a yes." Guan Shan started to get angry. Even these two fuckers knew before I did?

Zhan Zheng Xi looked confused. "How do you know who he is?"

Guan Shan pulled a troubled face before he looked away. "The night you two walked me back, he attacked me in my home. That's where the black eye is from." He looked back at them with hardened eyes. "So how do you know him?"

"He Tian told us that he spoke to you last week and that he was worried about you. We don't actually know who he is, just that he's got something to do with He Tian."

There was an uncomfortable silence that surrounded the three. Guan Shan suddenly found himself not wanting it to be awkward between them. He got up and walked to the kitchen. "I'm gonna make dinner. Want some or not?"

\-------

Throughout the rest of the day, the boys made small talk and ate dinner. They watched a couple of movies and ate more popcorn. But when it got to 11p.m. Zhan Zheng Xi and Jian Yi told the redhead that it was time for them to get going.

"When is He Tian coming back?" Jian Yi asked.

Guan Shan shrugged. "Dunno. I keep asking but all he says is soon."

Zhan Zheng Xi turned to Guan Shan. "Are you two okay?"

The small question held such meaning that it made Guan Shan blush a little. He looked away. "We're fine."

Zhan Zheng Xi was shocked by the blush. So you finally told him how you feel, He Tian. After that, they left. Guan Shan made his way back to the sofa, exhausted. He didn't want to go to bed without seeing He Tian first. He decided he would wait for him to return.

Guan Shan gave a start at his thoughts. What the fuck am I? His fucking housewife or something? Guan Shan realised that he'd put all of his trust in He Tian. He'd let him send his mother away, bring Guan Shan to his home, stop him from going to work and made Guan Shan his. The redhead blushed at the last thought.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. For fucks sake. What do they want now? Guan Shan marched over to the front door and opened it. "What did you fuckers forg-" He was stopped in his tracks when he saw it wasn't Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi.

Suddenly, he was rushed backwards and held against the wall.

Jun Katsu grinned at him. "Hello, Mo Guan Shan. Did you miss me?"


	24. She Li...?

"Shall we get a taxi home?" Jian Yi asked Zhan Zheng Xi as they walked down the dark road.

"Do you have any money to get a taxi?" Both boys pulled out the small amount of change they had in their pockets.

Jian Yi pouted. "I guess we'll be walking then." They continued walking down the street, Jian Yi talking, once again, about Zhan Zheng Xi's birthday that would be coming up soon. "So what do you want, then?"

"Nothing. I told you I don't want people spending their money on me." Zhan Zheng Xi shrugged.

Jian Yi looked at him with shining eyes. "Such an angel." He sniffed.

"Don't be stupid, moron." Zhan Zheng Xi rolled his eyes, shoving his hands in his pockets, a small smile tugging on his lips.

Jian Yi grinned and swung his arm around Zhan Zheng Xi's neck. "Don't worry. I'll get you the best present ever and it won't cost me anything."

They smiled at each other, but stopped at the end of the pathway when a group of people blocked their way.

"Well, well. Look at what we have here." The voice that spoke was a male one. He stepped into the light of the street lamp and grinned darkly at the boys.

Zhan Zheng Xi frowned. "She Li...?" Sensing trouble, Zhan Zheng Xi removed his hands from his pockets and stepped just in between Jian Yi and the rest of the group that were hidden by the shadows. "What are you doing here?"

"Well we were on our way to your house to come and find you, but I'm so glad we bumped into each other here. Now I don't have to use you to get Jian Yi out." She Li's yellow eyes darted to Jian Yi, who stood with an indifferent look, back to Zhan Zheng Xi.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zhan Zheng Xi frowned, his eyes moving from She Li to the shadows.

"This little shit," he pointed at Jian Yi. "got me suspended from school a month ago. It's all because he had to listen to my conversation with Mo Guan Shan and then tell on us. Then my guess is that he told He Tian about it all and that's why we fought." He grinned again but his light eyes remained humourless. "That's why I've decided to... play with him."

Zhan Zheng Xi tensed up. He knew he wouldn't be able to fight everyone. He had to try and get Jian Yi out of there. But how? The shadows seemed to have formed a circle around them, and Zhan Zheng Xi could hear mumbling and snickers going on in different directions.

"Touch him and I'll kill you." Zhan Zheng Xi warned.

She Li smirked. "I was going to use you to get him to come with me seeing as you're his favourite person in the entire world, but since you're both already here, I think I'll let my friends here have you whilst I take that fucker behind you." She Li stepped forward but stopped when a phone started ringing. "The fuck?" He mumbled.

"Oh! Hang on! That's me!" Jian Yi spoke up. He pulled out his phone and looked at it.

She Li held out his hand. "Give me the phone."

Jian Yi looked at him and smiled mockingly before answering the phone, making She Li twitch with anger. "Hello? Hey, He Tian!"

At the mention of He Tian, She Li and the shadows seemed to freeze. To Zhan Zheng Xi, it looked like they had backed up slightly.

"No, we had to leave to go home. Don't you know how late it is? Oh, Carrothead is fine. 'Where are we now', you ask?" Jian Yi looked up as She Li pulled a knife out of his pocket and pointed it at Zhan Zheng Xi. He gave Jian Yi a daring look. "About five blocks from your home. It's so dark, I'm a little scared. Who knows what kind of danger is lurking around here. Anyway, Xixi wants to go home so we have to go now. Bye!"

She Li smirked, still holding the knife. "Good boy. At least you understand when I'm being serious."

Jian Yi shrugged. "I didn't know you were so terrified of He Tian, otherwise I wouldn't have answered the call."

She Li's face distorted into one of pure anger. He stormed forward and punched Zhan Zheng Xi in the face, causing him to drop to the ground in front of Jian Yi. "Scared of He Tian? That's a fucking joke. I'm not scared of that bastard."

"You should be."

The dark voice that echoed over the small group made everyone tense up. Everyone turned to look and found two males standing in the darkness. One stepped forward with a large metal pole leaning on his shoulder, followed by a slightly taller and older version of the first male.

"He Tian." She Li called, his voice shaking slightly in fear.

He Tian, with his eyes locked onto She Li's, called out to everyone near them. "If you want to live, I suggest you leave."

Everyone turned and ran in different directions. She Li started running with them but He Tian stepped forward and threw the pole at his legs. The pole collided with him and he tripped and fell with a grunt. Before She Li could get up again, He Tian had grabbed him by the arm, pulling him up and shoved him into a brick wall. He held She Li by the throat and got close to his face.

"If you ever try something like this again, if you ever talk to, look, or even think about these two again, I will make you wish you'd never been born. The same goes for Mo Guan Shan; don't ever approach him again. If you do, I'll kill you." He Tian shoved him into the brick wall roughly before letting him go.

She Li stumbled before he ran away. He Tian watched him until he was out of sight before he turned around and walked back to where the boys were waiting. Jian Yi had helped Zhan Zheng Xi up and was inspecting his face, making a fuss. He Cheng stood a small way away just casually watching the scene before him.

"You okay?" He Tian asked Zhan Zheng Xi, nodding at the red mark on his cheek.

"I'm fine." Zhan Zheng Xi frowned as he pushed Jian Yi's wondering hands away. "How did you know where we were?"

"Well I called to make sure Redhead was telling the truth about being okay, but when Jian Yi said about being scared and about things lurking in the dark I knew something was wrong. He just wouldn't say that stuff, especially not when he's with you. I was close by when he said you were five blocks away." He Tian frowned. "Speaking of Redhead, why aren't you still with him? I thought I asked you two to keep him company?"

Jian Yi put his hand on Zhan Zheng Xi's shoulder. "Xixi had to get home. Auntie worries otherwise. Carrothead said he'd be fine on his own, anyway."

Zhan Zheng Xi looked down. "I'll admit I do feel a little guilty leaving him on his own after being attacked in his own home."

He Tian looked surprised. "He told you?"

"Yeah. Said it was that Jun Katsu that you mentioned before."

"Speaking of which," He Tian looked at his brother. "Let's go." He turned around and picked up the metal pole off the ground.

Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi looked behind them as if noticing He Cheng for the first time. He Cheng didn't look at either of them as he walked past. Zhan Zheng Xi frowned.

"Hey," He called. He Cheng stopped but didn't turn around. "Don't I know you?"

He Cheng waited a couple of seconds before walking again. "No."


	25. Déjà Vu

Back in the car, He Cheng pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Qiu- No, I'm not calling you Brother Qiu. Listen to me, you shit. I need two locations. Yeah. Zhong Xiu and Jun Katsu." He hung up and put his phone back in his pocket.

He Cheng drove whilst He Tian tried calling Mo Guan Shan once again. He frowned when he got no response. Maybe he's asleep. It is late, after all.

He Cheng looked at He Tian. "Who was the man you was talking to back at the motel?"

He Tian glanced at his brother before directing his attention back to his phone. "A taxi driver. Why?"

"You two seemed familiar with each other."

"We share an understanding."

"Right." He Cheng said slowly. More silence followed before He Cheng spoke again. "What's the issue with you and Jun Katsu?"

"He's always trying to get involved with my life, always trying to get me to drop school and work for Mr. Jian, but when I refuse he tries to destroy my life instead. This time, he's using someone I care about to do it."

"And Zhong Xiu?" He Cheng glanced over again.

He Tian huffed and put his phone away, still not getting a response from his boyfriend. "I don't know who he is or why he's involved."

"He works for Mr. Jian too but he's always out of the country or working in a night club that the Boss owns. He and Jun Katsu used to be pretty close when they worked together." He Tian said nothing, but let his mind click things into place. After a minute of silence, He Cheng spoke again. "Who is this special friend of yours?"

"Why all the questions?" He Tian snapped, glaring at his brother.

He Cheng threw him an annoyed look. "You're the one that came looking for my help, little brother. I'm entitled to some answers." When He Tian said nothing, He Cheng sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket again. "I've got Zhong Xiu's location. Qiu said Jun Katsu's phone is off but he'll keep an eye on it just in case he turns it back on."

"Alright," He Tian said, shifting in his seat. "Let's start there."

\-------

Once again, He Tian didn't have a plan; he was just going to storm the place and lay his hands on the first fucker he saw. Zhong Xiu had beaten Mo Guan Shan to a pulp, and He Tian wasn't going to let him get away with it. Zhong Xiu had also tried to rape his Redhead and for that, there would be hell to pay.

Zhong Xiu's location was in a bar down town. He Tian got out the car, swung a metal pole over his shoulder that he had discovered in the back seat and walked towards the bar's doors. He Cheng followed closely behind silently. No one took any notice of the men walking through the bar - one with a metal pole, both with a purpose - as everyone was focused on the drunken states and laughing loudly.

They spotted Zhong Xiu when they turned a corner. He was sat at the end of the building at a large table surrounded by well-dressed men and women playing a card game. They were all laughing loudly and having a good time. No one noticed the two men approaching them until He Tian banged the pole on the table, glaring directly at Zhong Xiu.

Everyone jumped and Zhong Xiu's face when from surprised to pure dread so quickly, even He Tian was impressed. He Tian saw the dark bruising on Zhong Xiu's nose that ran under both eyes and He Tian smirked with satisfaction knowing his Redhead had been the cause. Zhong Xiu's wide eyes darted from He Tian to He Cheng to He Tian again. By this point, everyone that had been sat around the table had backed up to watch the scene before them, no one daring to interfere and stop the man with a metal pole.

"So, we finally meet, Zhong Xiu." He Tian said with barely concealed rage.

"H-he Tian... I-" Zhong Xiu flinched as the metal pole was smacked onto the table again.

"You seem scared," He Tian mocked, raising the corner of his mouth. "So you must know why I'm here." He Tian looked him up and down in disgust. "You seem pretty good. Just not feisty enough."

Zhong Xiu shivered as He Tian recited the words Zhong Xiu had used to describe Mo Guan Shan. "L-look, what happened wasn't-" He flinched again as He Tian banged the pole down again, harder this time.

He Tian's face was tight with fury, his eyes stone cold. "Not your, what? Fault?"

Zhong Xiu nodded frantically. "Exactly! Jun Katsu made me do it, I swear! He-"

The metal pole smacked the table for the fourth time. "Shut your mouth." He Tian hissed through his teeth. Slowly he moved around the table, dragging the pole across it. Zhong Xiu's panic visibly rose, as he walked the opposite way to He Tian. He then glanced at He Cheng who had stood still, watching Zhong Xiu.

Knowing he was trapped, He Tian could see that Zhong Xiu was going to make a run for it and knew he would risk He Cheng, who had nothing in his hands, rather than He Tian. After a quick glance at He Tian, Zhong Xiu bolted. Just as he reached the older brother, He Cheng stuck his foot out and tripped him up. Zhong Xiu cried out as he went down. People surrounding the commotion made noises of distress for the white haired male.

Zhong Xiu tried crawling away but didn't get very far when He Tian came over and forced the pole down on Zhong Xiu's back. He cried out in pain and whimpered in fear. "He Tian, please!"

Kneeling down, He Tian got close to his ear before whispering. "If Mo Guan Shan had begged, would you have let him go?" Before waiting for an answer, He Tian stood up and raised the pole.

"He Tian, wait!" He Cheng called. He Tian looked at his brother bewildered, the pole mid-air. He Cheng had a concerned look on his face as he showed He Tian his phone. "Jun Katsu. He's at your apartment."

He Tian's heart dropped again as he staggered backwards. "Guan Shan." He mumbled.

"Go, Tian. I've got him." He Cheng threw him the keys.

He Tian caught the keys and bolted out the door. He jumped in the car, throwing the metal pole into the passenger seat and fumbled a bit before he managed to get the keys into the ignition. "Shit! Shit! Come on!" Guan Shan needs me.

As he sped out onto the street, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out, he received a text message from an unknown number.

'Say goodbye.'

He Tian cried out in anguish. If Jun Katsu hurt Guan Shan, there's no telling what kind of toll it would have on the boy. All He Tian knew was that he needed to get to Guan Shan.

And fast.


	26. In Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. There are scenes of violence in this chapter that may upset readers.

After being shoved against the wall, there were two things that Mo Guan Shan was struggling to do - breath and think. Jun Katsu's hand had tightly wrapped itself around the redhead's throat and Jun Katsu himself had decided to press every inch of his body against Guan Shan's leaving him no space to move. Guan Shan struggled as best as he could within the small amount of space he had. He grabbed and pulled at the hand wrapped around his throat.

Jun Katsu watched as different emotions flashed across the ginger's face - fear, surprise, sadness, anger. He wasn't sure which one he enjoyed seeing more. "I would have been here sooner but Jian Yi and his friend were here. I didn't want to disturb them, not at this time of night. Lucky they left when they did, otherwise we would have missed our fun."

Guan Shan glanced at the open door behind Jun Katsu. He needed to get himself out of this mess and fast, otherwise Jun Katsu would finally finish what Zhong Xiu started. Jun Katsu glanced behind him so he too was looking at the door, before he turned back and grinned at Guan Shan.

"What is it, Ginger? Hoping to leave out the door? That's not happening just yet. When I'm good and ready, we'll go. Or is it someone you're looking for? Zhong Xiu, maybe? It's just you and me tonight." Jun Katsu put his nose on Guan Shan's cheek and breathed in deeply. "Or are you looking for He Tian? Think he's going to save you? Not this time."

Guan Shan whimpered at the thought of having to leave with this man and never seeing He Tian or his mother again. He couldn't let that happen. I have to get away somehow. But how?

Jun Katsu sucked in his breath and his hand tightened slightly. He grinned against Guan Shan's cheek. "Make that noise again." He mumbled. Guan Shan's struggling became desperate as his air supply became limited. White dots started to cloud his vision and he felt himself growing weak. Just before he passed out, Jun Katsu let him go, stood back and let Guan Shan fall to the floor. The redhead spluttered and coughed and he regained his breath.

Before he could move off the ground, Jun Katsu shut the door and grabbed the back of his shirt, dragging him further into the apartment. "Let's have some fun." He mumbled. Jun Katsu dropped him in He Tian's living room next to the couch and sat down on it, his legs on either side of the redhead. Guan Shan sat up shakily and tried getting up to run but before he could go anywhere, Jun Katsu had grabbed his wrist and twisted it until Guan Shan cried out in pain. "Stay still, little boy. The fun's only just beginning."

"Fuck you!" Guan Shan cried out, anger and desperation making him brave.

Jun Katsu grinned. "Oh, I'm going to." Suddenly, Jun Katsu raised his leg and stomped his foot down on Guan Shan's ankle. Guan Shan cried out in pain as he ripped his arm away from Jun Katsu's grip and held onto his ankle. "Well at least now I know you won't be going anywhere." He chuckled as he stood up and disappeared into the open kitchen.

Guan Shan watched his feet disappear around the couch before he got on his hands and knees and started to crawl his way out. The sound of footsteps make Guan Shan move faster, his ankle throbbing as he moved. Guan Shan heard a chuckle before he felt Jun Katsu's foot connect with his ribs. Falling on his back, Guan Shan tried to suck in a breath as he found the wind had been knocked out of him.

Jun Katsu, with an amused smile, climbed on top of Guan Shan and sat on his stomach and pressed on his ribs. Guan Shan hissed in pain before he reached up and punched Jun Katsu in the face. Jun Katsu looked shocked at first before and deadly expression took over him and he punched Guan Shan back. "That'll be the first and the last hit you have, Ginger. Now it's my turn." A manic expression took over Jun Katsu's face and he punched Guan Shan over and over again. Guan Shan's mind switched back to the night Zhong Xiu had done this to him, then his mind switched to He Tian and how he had helped him afterwards.

But He Tian isn't here this time. I have to do something myself. But what? And how? Guan Shan tried to block as many of the punches as he could, but Jun Katsu just kept hitting. When white dots covered his vision again, he felt his arms grow heavy and they slowly fell to the side of his head. He closed his eyes, one now very swollen, as he felt Jun Katsu punch one last time.

Out of breath Jun Katsu stared at Guan Shan, who was no longer moving. Jun Katsu ran his slender fingers gently over Guan Shan's face before getting up.

\-------

"...up."

Mo Guan Shan felt a sting when someone touched his face. For some reason, he couldn't open his eyes. Didn't want to open his eyes. He felt peace and tranquillity. Faces flashed before his eyes - Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi; his mother and father; He Tian.

"Wake up."

He felt another stinging sensation on his face again that was slowly bringing his back to reality. He tried to open his eyes but found only one would cooperate with him.

"Ah, there you are." Guan Shan found himself staring into the cold eyes of Jun Katsu who was bent over, hand on Guan Shan's face. Suddenly, everything rushed back to the redhead. Guan Shan whipped his head to the side, removing Jun Katsu's hand. As he did, he felt all the aches and pains his body was enduring. His entire face felt stiff and swollen, his ribs sent stabbing pains throughout his body every time he moved and his ankle was throbbing. "You've been out for about fifteen minutes. I've really got to teach your body to endure pain; I can't have you passing out every time I want to have a little fun with you." He grinned.

Jun Katsu's cheekbone had a small lump and a red mark where Guan Shan had punched him earlier. He smirked through the pain and fear that was slowly taking over. "That's a nice bruise that's coming up. Suits your chicken dick face, asshole."

Rage took over Jun Katsu's face and he stood up. He kicked Guan Shan so hard in the ribs, Guan Shan was sure he heard something crack as he cried out. "I've had enough of your smart mouth you little shit. Now you're in trouble." He bent down again and grabbed Guan Shan's shirt, pulling him off the ground.

Guan Shan grunted when his ribs and ankle protested in pain. Jun Katsu dragged him back out of the living room and threw the helpless boy onto He Tian's bed. As he landed, He Tian's scent surrounded Guan Shan and suddenly, the situation he was in felt surreal. His mind travelled back to He Tian climbing his way up Guan Shan's body wearing nothing but a towel, then wearing nothing at all. The hot kisses they shared, the moans that echoed around the room. That memory caused a tear to fall down Guan Shan's cheek as Jun Katsu climbed on top of him.

Jun Katsu kissed the tear off of Guan Shan's face before he continued to kiss down towards Guan Shan's jaw line. Just as Guan Shan started to struggle, Jun Katsu used one hand to pin Guan Shan's hands above his head as he placed himself between the redhead's legs. "Just relax; it'll hurt less."

Guan Shan struggled more and more when he felt Jun Katsu's cold hand slide under his shirt and over his ribs then over his nipple. Guan Shan gasped at the coldness before he tossed his torso manically. "Get off me, you fucking freak!" He cried out.

Jun Katsu didn't move but tightened his hold on Guan Shan's wrists as his mouth travelled to Guan Shan's shoulder and his hand wondered further south. Guan Shan's panic rose with every second that passed. Jun Katsu suddenly bit the redhead's shoulder hard, causing Guan Shan to cry out in pain, before he started sucking the spot. In a daze of pain, panic and desperation, Guan Shan squeezed his eyes shut and shouted out, "He Tian!" He knew he wouldn't come but he couldn't help himself. He Tian was what he needed; what he wanted.

I need you, He Tian. Help me. Please.

Suddenly, the door burst open, surprising both Jun Katsu and Guan Shan and they both looked towards the door and saw a figure standing in the doorway. He was out of breath and had a furious look on his face.

He Tian.

"I'm here, Little Mo. I'm here."


	27. I'm here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are scenes of violence in this chapter that may make readers uncomfortable.

Please still be there.

He Tian's thoughts consisted of that one line as he ran up the flights of stairs of his apartment. He was in too much of a rush to wait for the elevator and he needed to know if Mo Guan Shan was still at his place.

Please still be there.

The further up he went, the faster his adrenaline pumped throughout his body, the harder his heart raced in his chest, the more desperate he became. He reached his floor and burst through the emergency exit doors into the hallway and caught sight of his door.

Please-

"He Tian!"

The desperate cry of Guan Shan was enough to make a fresh surge of adrenaline hit He Tian like a train. He burst through his door and saw Guan Shan and Jun Katsu turn their heads to look at the doorway. He was out of breath and to see Jun Katsu holding a grief stricken Guan Shan down on his bed was enough to send seething fury through his entire body.

"I'm here, Little Mo. I'm here."

In his desperation, He Tian had forgotten to get the metal pole out of the car when he arrived. He didn't mind, though. I can just beat the shit out of Jun Katsu with my bare hands. He Tian took a step forward; then another, until he was striding towards the bed. By this point, Jun Katsu had placed himself between the bed and the floor-to-ceiling window, hoping to put some distance between them.

He Tian's deadly eyes were trained on Jun Katsu who had put himself into a fighting stance with an ever-growing grin. "You could never beat me before, Tian. What makes you think you can do it now?"

Just as He Tian reached him, Jun Katsu swung a fist towards He Tian's face. He Tian ducked, just missing the fist, and kicked Jun Katsu's legs out from underneath him. Jun Katsu swung his arms out to catch himself, hitting one arm off the window and the other off the bed frame. His head fell backwards and hit He Tian's nightstand, causing the lamp on the stand to fall and smash.

He Tian looked at the redhead, who was curled up on himself on the bed watching the scene before him, before he turned to look down at Jun Katsu with disgust. "I've got motivation." He Tian then grabbed Jun Katsu by his foot and dragged him out from the side of the bed and pulled him into the open space.

Jun Katsu kicked He Tian off of him and stood quickly. He put a hand to the back of his head and pulled it away. He Tian noticed his fingers were tinged with a red colour. Jun Katsu breathed out a laugh. "You finally got me, Tian. But that'll be the first and the last time it happens."

He lunged forward and tackled He Tian to the floor before he punched him hard in the face. He Tian's vision went black for a second before he grabbed Jun Katsu's wrist to stop it happening again. He Tian felt blood pool in his mouth and he spat it at Jun Katsu. Using the distraction, He Tian punched him in the side of the face before throwing him to the ground. He Tian stood up and kicked Jun Katsu in the ribs, thinking back to the video of Zhong Xiu doing the exact same thing to Guan Shan.

The memory fuelled his anger and he kicked harder. When he went to kick again, Jun Katsu grabbed his ankle and twisted it until He Tian fell over. Jun Katsu quickly climbed on top of him, pinning him down and wrapped his hand around his throat. A manic expression had taken over Jun Katsu's face as he squeezed He Tian's throat.

"If you think I'm going down that easy, you're mistaken. I'm going to beat you so badly, you'll have to be spoon fed for months and in that time I'm going to be playing with the ginger over there. I'll leave you just barely alive to know how much pain and suffering he's going to go through because of you and there'll be nothing you can do about it. He's-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Jun Katsu was knocked over when something hit the side of his head and then crashed to the floor. He Tian sucked in a breath and looked on the floor to see what it was. The remnants of the lamp that had once sat on He Tian's other nightstand were now scattered across the floor. He Tian looked up at Guan Shan who was sat at the end of the bed, holding his ribs.

"Fuck you, chicken dick! Touch me and see what happens." The redhead snarled at Jun Katsu before he turned his eyes to He Tian. "You okay?"

He Tian gave him a crooked grin, "I am now." before he leapt to his feet and looked down at Jun Katsu, who was cradling the side of his head, now dripping with blood and groaning and he tried to pick himself off the floor. He Tian reached his foot up to his shoulder and pushed the man down onto his back. He then stood over him and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling Jun Katsu up slightly.

Raising his fist, He Tian punched once, hard. Then again, and again and kept going even after Jun Katsu spat blood and was growing weaker. He Tian could hear the voice of his lover telling him to stop but he couldn't. All of his emotions were being expressed through the flurry of punches - his desperation of not reaching Guan Shan in time, the helplessness of not saving Guan Shan from Jun Katsu and Zhong Xiu, the sadness over Guan Shan's tears, the anger of seeing Jun Katsu holding Guan Shan down on his bed.

Jun Katsu's face was unrecognisable by the time He Tian felt a hand on his shoulder, bringing him to a stop. He whipped his head to look at them and saw his brother staring gloomily at him. "That's enough, Tian." He Tian looked from his brother to Guan Shan who was still sat on the bed in a shocked state. He then looked down at Jun Katsu, who was barely conscious, before he let him go.

Out of breath, he stepped backwards and looked at his brother. "He attacked Guan Shan." He simply stated.

He Cheng glanced at Guan Shan before looking back at his younger brother, who had seemed to age 10 years within the 20 minutes they had been separated. He Cheng just nodded before he walked over to the man that laid crumpled on the floor. "We'll take care of him. You clean up in here." As a couple of men walked into the apartment and dragged Jun Katsu's body towards the door, He Cheng turned his head back to Guan Shan. "Don't worry about him or Zhong Xiu. They won't be bothering you anymore. You have my word."

Guan Shan nodded his thanks and He Tian came to sit himself by his lover. They watched as everyone disappeared and was sat in silence for a couple of minutes. He Tian reached out and gently pulled Guan Shan's hand into his own, playing with his fingers. Guan Shan looked at him as he did so, but He Tian seemed to be staring into space.

"Stupid question but are you okay?" He Tian finally asked, turning his head to look at the redhead.

Guan Shan shrugged. "Fine."

He Tian breathed out a laugh. "You're such a terrible liar. But because of what just happened, I'll let it slip this once." Thrown into silence once again, He Tian raised Guan Shan's hand and placed it against He Tian's now swollen jaw. "I'll need you to nurse me back to health." He whispered seductively, causing Guan Shan to blush profusely as he tugged his hand away.

"Idiot. I'm more hurt than you are. I can't look after you and me both."

He Tian placed his hand on Guan Shan's cheek and kissed him on the forehead. "That's what I'm here for, Don't Close Mountain. You look after me and I'll look after you." He looked Guan Shan in the eyes. "You're safe now, Guan Shan."

That sentence was all Guan Shan needed for the tears to start. He had been holding back, not wanting to seem weak in front of He Tian but everything seemed to have caught up with him and he could hold it back no longer. He Tian pulled Guan Shan in for a hug and they stayed there until Guan Shan calmed down.

After a few minutes, He Tian sighed and looked around the room. "Now that Cheng's gone, we should probably start cleaning. I liked those lamps, too." He Tian turned to look at Guan Shan, who was glaring at him, before he chuckled. "I'm kidding, Little Mo; lighten up. That lamp saved my life."

Guan Shan sighed. "Yeah. Mine too."


	28. Are You Ready?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. This chapter contains 18+ scenes in it.

3 Months Later

\-------

"He Tian, I'm trying to cook beef stew. Can you keep your hands off me for five fucking seconds?"

"I don't think that's something I can do, Redhead. Your body just beckons me to touch it."

Mo Guan Shan gripped the counter on either side of the cooker as He Tian ran his hands under Guan Shan's shirt and pressed his lips against the crook of his neck, breathing in Guan Shan's scent. The redhead was trying not to make any noises and suppressed a shiver, knowing it would only fuel He Tian's hands to move further around his body.

He finally did make a sound when He Tian kissed the soft spot on his neck and bit down. He gasped and whirled around. "Shit, He Tian! I'm cooking so go sit your ass down before I cook you and feed you to the neighbours."

He Tian chuckled. "Now, why does that insult sound familiar? Your vocabulary really is limited, isn't it?" He grinned as he backed up into the living area.

Guan Shan frowned and turned back around mumbling, "You're the one with a limited vocabulary, chicken dick."

After dinner, the boys were sat on the sofa watching a film. He Tian had been playing with Guan Shan's fingers which was very distracting for the latter. Guan Shan found himself not being able to concentrate on the film with the way He Tian had been dragging his fingers up and down Guan Shan's palm and rubbing his fingers together. It was very distracting.

Guan Shan cleared his throat and stood abruptly, causing He Tian to release his hand and stare at him. "Where are you going?".

"Uh, home," Guan Shan rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at everything except He Tian, his face flushed. "Ma will be expecting me back soon and I don't want to keep her waiting." He left the living room and walked towards the front door.

"Whoa," He Tian called out as he chased after him. "Why so sudden? Stay the night. One night won't hurt anyone."

"I can't. Got homework." Guan Shan said, still not looking at He Tian.

As Guan Shan bent down to put on his shoes, He Tian grabbed his wrist and twisted him around. "You know I hate it when you lie to me, Guan Shan. You doing homework? That's the second funniest thing I've heard all day."

"What's the first?"

"You threatening to feed me to my neighbours." He grinned and chuckled.

"Shut up, chicken dick." Guan Shan turned away and went to grab his shoes. "I really need to go." He Tian noticed his Redhead sounded flustered.

This time, He Tian grabbed his shoulder, pushed him against the wall and pressed a hand beside his head. "What's with the sudden mood change? I thought you wanted to watch this movie? What's running through that pretty little head of yours?"

Guan Shan blushed again and looked away. "I-I really have to go." He mumbled.

He Tian squinted his eyes, suspicious of this sudden burst of emotion. Is he thinking back to three months ago? Is he panicking? I won't let him leave if he's gonna have a panic attack in the middle of the street. "Guan Shan-" Suddenly, He Tian noticed the redhead's hands were covering his most sensitive area. He grabbed Guan Shan's wrists and moved his hands, much to Guan Shan's protests.

He Tian's eyes widened. He's turned on? How did I not notice this before! He Tian looked back at Guan Shan who had gone even redder and was looking at the floor, as if asking for it to swallow him up. Something in He Tian snapped and he felt his own desire growing for the boy standing in front of him.

Guan Shan didn't know what to do or how to react. All he could hear was He Tian's breathing as it started to pick up pace. Slowly he looked up into He Tian's eyes to see what he was doing. Guan Shan's eyes widened slightly when he saw that He Tian's pupils had expanded to cover the grey.

"Guan Shan," He Tian's voice had dropped into a husky tone, sending shivers down Guan Shan's spine. He raised his hand and placed it gently on Guan Shan's face, stroking a thumb over his cheek softly. "Stay the night."

Guan Shan could do nothing except nod. Suddenly, He Tian bent down and threw Guan Shan over his shoulder that created a sound from the redhead that he didn't know he could make.

"What the fuck, He Tian! Put me down you crazy fucker!" Guan Shan cried out as He Tian stood. Guan Shan stared at the door as He Tian turned and walked away from it. He landed with a soft thump as He Tian dropped him on the bed and he backed up until his back hit the wall behind him, He Tian crawling his way up the bed after him on his hands and knees.

"Where are you going, Little Mo?" He Tian called in a dangerous tone, grinning sardonically. He Tian grabbed Guan Shan's ankle and tugged, quickly pulling Guan Shan onto his back. He Tian climbed on top of Guan Shan and placed the redhead's legs between his own, essentially trapped Guan Shan under him.

"He Tian, stop it!" Guan Shan pleaded as he covered his eyes with one hand and used the other to push against He Tian's chest.

He Tian chuckled as he removed the hand from Guan Shan's eyes and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'm only playing, Don't Close Mountain." He kissed Guan Shan's jaw line. "I'd say don't be so sensitive," he kissed his neck and slowly moved downwards. "but I kind of like the sensitive you." Guan Shan gasped when He Tian bit the soft spot on his neck, arching his back.

He Tian sat up and pulled off his top in one fell swoop, and pulled Guan Shan up, doing the same. Then he was on top of Guan Shan again, this time, kissing him on the lips. Guan Shan was panting and felt heat in places he didn't know could feel this hot. Suddenly, flashbacks from three months ago invaded his thoughts and he jolted, causing He Tian to stop and look down at him.

"What is it?" He Tian asked, running a hand through Guan Shan's messy hair.

Guan Shan shook his head, suddenly feeling emotional. "He Tian, I don't know if-"

"Guan Shan," He Tian interrupted, a sad smile on his face. "If you feel like you can't then that's fine, but I don't know how long I can hold back for. I've been a patient man, but even I've got my limits. I need to know now if you're ready. But before you answer, there's something I want you to know."

"What's that?" Guan Shan whispered.

"I love you."

Guan Shan parted his lips in shock. L-love?! Holy shit. Emotions overwhelmed Guan Shan and he wrapped his arms around He Tian's neck and forcing him into a kiss. Shocked, He Tian did nothing but stare for a few seconds but slowly melted into the kiss. He Tian put his hand on Guan Shan's bare stomach and moved it upwards to his nipple where he rubbed his thumb over it and pinched it, causing Guan Shan to gasp often.

Cute. He Tian moved to the other nipple and did the same thing, all the while their kisses became more desperate as they tried to express their feelings for one another. He Tian lifted his leg and placed his knee in between Guan Shan's legs, separating them, and moved his other leg so he had Guan Shan's legs on either side of his own.

"Guan Shan?" He Tian panted the question, separating his face only a couple of inches away from his Redheads'.

Guan Shan nodded rapidly. "I'm ready."

That was all He Tian needed for him to kiss Guan Shan harder and press his hips down against Guan Shan's and grind up. They both groaned at the pleasure and Guan Shan found himself pressing up towards He Tian when he moved his hips up and back down to make contact with Guan Shan's repeatedly.

He Tian sat up and looked down at Guan Shan, panting. Guan Shan's cheeks were painted red with lust and the warmth of two bodies that had been meshed together; he was panting like he had just ran a marathon, and he had such desire on his face for He Tian that it made He Tian's heart race twice as fast as it already was. He's hauntingly beautiful. I really do love him; and I'm never letting him go.

He Tian grabbed the waistband of Guan Shan's jogging bottoms and pulled them, along with his boxers, down and off his body and threw them to one side. He Tian stared at Guan Shan's fully erect member that had pre-cum dripping from the head.

Guan Shan blushed harder and covered himself up. "S-stop staring. It's weird."

He Tian moved his hands and grabbed the shaft. "It's not weird; it's beautiful." He said as he started pumping. Guan Shan hissed in pleasure, threw his head back and arched his back, moaning at how good it felt. He Tian, encouraged by the noises he was hearing, grabbed Guan Shan's balls with his other hand and started massaging them.

"F-fuck, He Tian! I'm gonna-"

He Tian reached down and kissed Guan Shan, still stroking. "Cum for me, Guan Shan. I need you to relax." Reaching his climax, Guan Shan bowed his back and cried out in pleasure as semen spurted all over his chest. "Good boy, He Tian whispered in his ear. "Now it's time." He leaned over to his nightstand but Guan Shan stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Wait," he said. "I want to..." He trailed off, blushing, and looked away.

"What, Little Mo?" He Tian smiled, curious.

Guan Shan huffed, seeming frustrated at his lack of words. "You can't just keep giving all the pleasure. I should- I want to do the same as you."

He Tian's smile grew. "Guan Shan, you don't have to."

Guan Shan whipped his head to glare at He Tian, a small pout on his lips. "But I want to."

He Tian chuckled and grabbed Guan Shan by the arms. "Okay, if you insist." He flipped them over until He Tian was underneath Guan Shan and pulled himself into a sitting position. He then pulled down his own jogging bottoms and boxers and removed them, throwing them on top of Guan Shan's own clothes.

Guan Shan's eyes widened as he marvelled at the size of He Tian's length. He had seen it three months previous but from this angle it looked a lot bigger than he remembered. Guan Shan hesitantly wrapped his hand around the shaft, unsure of what he was doing, and slowly moved it up and down. He realised he was doing something right when He Tian sucked in a breath and bucked his hips forward, his eyes squeezed shut with concentration.

This is just like doing it to myself. Easy enough. Guan Shan, feeling more confident, moved his hand faster and faster until he heard He Tian mutter his name under his breath. He looked down at the head, that had started leaking pre-cum, and feeling a boost of bravery, Guan Shan bent down and put his mouth around the head.

He Tian jolted in surprised and grabbed at the mattress on either side of him. "Holy shit, Guan Shan. What are you doing? You don't have to go that far." Guan Shan ignored him and moved his head down, taking more of him in. Guan Shan moved faster when He Tian started moaning and grinding his hips back and forth. "Your tongue." He Tian choked out. Guan Shan moved faster until He Tian put his hand on his shoulder. "Guan Shan, I'm gonna cum so you need to move."

Again, Guan Shan ignored him and continued until He Tian let out a groan of pleasure, shooting into Guan Shan's mouth. He grabbed Guan Shan's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Spit it out." Instead, Guan Shan swallowed it, causing He Tian's eyes to widen. "Did you just-"

"You can't tell me what to do." Guan Shan said, defiantly.

He Tian stared, shocked before he twisted themselves around so He Tian was on top of Guan Shan once again. "You're amazing." He kissed him on the lips and moved down his neck to that soft spot that had now turned a shade of purple where He Tian had kissed and sucked it repeatedly. He Tian sat up and reached over to his nightstand, opening the draw and pulling something out.

Guan Shan turned his head to see a bottle and a square foil packet. "What's that?" He asked.

"Lube and a condom," He Tian opened the bottle and squeezed the contents on his fingers. "the lube helps to make it easier to enter you so it doesn't hurt as much."

Guan Shan blushed. "Fuck, do you have to say it like that?"

He Tian smirked at him. "After what we just did, you wanna start worrying about that now?" He Tian re-positioned himself and placed his finger at his Redhead's entrance. "I need you to relax now, Guan Shan." He Tian rubbed to lube the area, then pushed his index finger in slightly which caused Guan Shan to gasp. He Tian watched Guan Shan's reaction as he pushed his finger in all the way. "You okay?" He questioned.

Guan Shan gave a strained nod. "Yeah. Just feels weird." After a while, He Tian inserted two fingers, then three. The more he inserted, the more Guan Shan panted and moaned. Stroking his fingers upwards, Guan Shan gasped and arched his back. "Holy shit."

He Tian watched his reaction and smiled. "I think I just found your sweet spot." He Tian hit it repeatedly and watched as Guan Shan's member become fully erect once again. Watching Guan Shan squirm under him due to his touch caused his member to grow too. He pulled his fingers out, much to Guan Shan's obvious disappointment, and opened the condom wrapper.

He positioned himself so the tip rested against Guan Shan's entrance and pushed in with a groan. Guan Shan tensed and squeezed around him due to the intrusion. With very little restraint He Tian looked at Guan Shan, sweat beading on his forehead. "You okay?"

Guan Shan nodded. "Yeah. Feels weird. I feel full."

He Tian smirked and choked out a laugh. "Good to hear."

Then he started moving, slowly at first but picked up the pace. He grabbed Guan Shan's wrist and used the other hand to slide under Guan Shan's neck, adding a bit of comfort and support. Guan Shan was grabbing at the covers and with every thrust, he felt another climax building. He lifted his knees and wrapped his legs around He Tian's hips.

He Tian leaned down and pressed his mouth to the side of Guan Shan's head, kissing it as they reached their climax. Guan Shan reached his orgasm first, spurting his fluids over his chest again, and He Tian came afterwards. He Tian collapsed on top of Guan Shan, both out of breath and they stayed like that until their breathing calmed down.

He Tian kissed Guan Shan's cheek, "You did good." He sat up and pulled out, taking the condom off and putting carefully on the floor. Guan Shan pulled the cover up and over himself until it covered everything except his head, suddenly exhausted. He Tian climbed inside with the redhead and smiled lovingly at him. "You don't have to work."

Guan Shan frowned, "What do you mean 'work'?"

"I mean work work. You don't have to go to work after school."

"I need the money, He Tian. We're not all as rich as you are."

He Tian propped himself up on his elbow. "That's what I mean. I can provide for you."

"What? Why?" Guan Shan was bewildered.

"Because I love you. I wanna marry you and I want you to carry my children." He Tian smiled lovingly.

Guan Shan stared at him in shock and suddenly smacked He Tian on the side of the head. "Knock it off dumbass. You're not providing for me; I can do it myself, and what the fuck do you mean 'carry your children'? I'm a man I can't do that." Guan Shan blushed and turned so his back faced He Tian.

He Tian held his head. "Ow." He muttered before snuggling up to Guan Shan, wrapping an arm around his waist. "So you'll marry me instead, huh?"

"Shut it, chicken dick." Guan Shan mumbled, but a small smile crept onto his face. "Hey, He Tian?" He called after a couple of minutes.

"What is it?" He Tian replied sleepily.

"I love you too."


	29. What The Future Holds

7 Years Later

\-------

"Tian, are you ready?"

"No. I can't find my tie. Have you seen it? Guan Shan?"

He Tian popped his head around the corner to see He Guan Shan standing in the doorway in a perfectly pressed suit and a tie in his hand. Guan Shan huffed. "Hurry your ass up, we're gonna be late."

He Tian grinned and walked over to his husband. "Relax, baby. We've got plenty of time. They're not expecting us until 4:30."

"It's 4.P.M. and we've still got to beat traffic, chicken dick." Guan Shan thrust the tie at He Tian and stormed out the door.

He Tian chuckled. "Moody as always. Glad to see nothing changes."

\-------

"See, Guan Shan? We made it with plenty of time." He Tian whispered at the receptionist's desk.

Guan Shan glared at He Tian. "Don't get smart with me, Mr. CEO."

He Tian opened his mouth to retort something that would get him into trouble later but closed it again when a woman appeared from behind a door. She smiled at them and held out her hand nodding at each of them "Mr. and Mr. He, welcome. We're so glad you could make it."

He Tian smiled his award winning smile. "We're glad we're here."

She blushed a little, causing Guan Shan eyebrows to twitch into a frown. Clearing her throat, she nodded her head towards the doorway. "Follow me and you can have a look around whilst I sort the paperwork out."

To Guan Shan, stepping through the door was like stepping into another dimension. Suddenly, loud sounds of laughter and screaming could be heard from different directions. Guan Shan looked around at the young faces that surrounded him. Through the large window he could see masses of children playing on a swing set, a slide and running in all different directions. Few children were sat in the room, playing with their toys.

"Children ages 2-12 are based in this room," the lady spoke and then pointed to a door on the opposite side of the room. "the older children are in this room here, however we try not to separate them. Feel free to look around and I'll fetch the paperwork." She smiled, mostly at He Tian before she disappeared into a rectangular room attached to the corner of the building.

He Tian and Guan Shan looked at each other before a small smile appeared on both of their faces. "Where do we start?" He Tian asked.

"We can look outside, I guess." Guan Shan turned to look and was about to move forward when a wail caught their attentions'.

"Give it back, idiot! It's my car!"

Both boys turned to look at two children who were surrounded by a mounted of cars that had come from a tipped over box labelled 'Vehicles'. They watched as a boy ran away crying into the garden area and the other boy stood with the car in his hand and a frown on his face. Both He Tian and Guan Shan stared at the boy for a minute. He was small and looked to be around the age of 5 with ginger hair that shot out in every direction.

"What is it with angry gingers?" He Tian wondered aloud.

Guan Shan elbowed him and shot him a glare. "The kid just wanted his car back."

The two stared at each other for a minute, a soft smile touching both their faces. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He Tian questioned quietly.

"I think so." 

He Tian and Guan Shan shared a tender quick kiss before they walked over to the boy, who had now settled himself down amongst the pile of cars and was playing contently. He Tian bent down so he was almost eye level with the child.

"Hi there." He smiled.

The kid looked up at him with big brown eyes. "Hello."

"What's your name?"

"Xing-fu*." He looked between He Tian and Guan Shan with a wondrous yet cautious gaze.

"Well, Xing-fu, I'm He Tian and this is He Guan Shan." He Tian pointed towards his husband before smiling back at the child. "How would you like to come and live with us?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xing-fu means joyful or happy.
> 
> \-------
> 
> Well, that's it guys! Thank you so much for sticking with me through every chapter.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed it! I thank you from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> If you have any requests on anything you want me to write feel free to send me a message over on Wattpad and I'll happily give it a shot!
> 
> Thank you all so much!
> 
> I bid thee farewell.


End file.
